The Warlock's Servant
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: 'He knew none of them wanted to be there, they had to, by law. The Shadowhunters were to serve the Downworlders, the reason was long forgotten but that had been how it was since Magnus was a young warlock, and he wasn't about to be the one to change that now.' Alternate Universe - Malec... I don't own the Characters - Cassandra Clare does.
1. Chapter 1

**W/M: Okay this is the first chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Master Bane?' the timid voice broke the silence in the room.

'Yes..?' was the exhausted reply.

'Master, the new servants have arrived.'

'Send them in Clarissa,' He paused and the servant girl turned to leave, 'And, thank you.' The petite red-head froze before she turned around to face him and bowed. She hurried out of the room head down. Magnus sighed, no matter how nice he was to her, the girl was always scared of him, and it made him feel terrible. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes he began working again, distantly he heard the door open and footsteps enter, then the door closing. He continued to work, trying to finish the last bit before he talked to them. Unfortunately they wouldn't have that.

'We're here.' A cocky male voice said. It made the warlock's frustration begin to simmer. He continued his work.

'What do we do?' He heard a girl hiss to someone, turning the heat of his anger up.

'I don't know, for the great warlock he is supposed to be he isn't much, is he?' The first voice whispered to the second. His fury grew.

'He seems really slow too.' The second voice added, 'I wish he'd hurry up so I can unpack and then sleep.' He was at boiling point now.

'I will be done when I am done!' He snapped, his fuse was much shorter than usual due to his laborious and lengthy day, plus he was tired. He finished his writing without another word from his servants, when he had finished he looked up.

His green-gold cat eyes met azure blue ones. His gaze was instantly pulled to the tall unconfident boy at the back, behind the other boy and girl. His rage was immediately forgotten as he took in the boy's features: his angled cheekbones, straight nose, think curly dark lashes framing those beautiful eyes; his porcelain skin further enhanced his thick raven black hair concealing his cerulean eyes and casting shadows over his angelic face. Magnus snapped out of his trance as he realised the other boy was talking, again.

'I'm Jace,' the boy was good looking but Magnus didn't think he was anything special. Too golden and a little short for his taste, 'This is Isabelle,' he gestured to the tall girl who looked like the taller boy, except her hair was much longer, her eyes were brown and her confidence oozed off her unlike the boy, 'And, lastly, this is Alexander.' Jace gesture to the bo- no, Alexander. Magnus smiled at him and noted the slight blush it caused.

'Well, nice to meet you. Jace, Isabelle and _Alexander_.' He purred Alexander's name slightly and was granted a brighter blush, fortunately the other two didn't notice, 'I suggest you see Jocelyn and Clary – my other two servants. For the jobs and whatnot. Otherwise enjoy you're stay!' He knew none of them wanted to be there, they had to, by law. The Shadowhunters were to serve the Downworlders, the reason was long forgotten but that had been how it was since Magnus was a young warlock, and he wasn't about to be the one to change that now. 'You may go.' He dismissed them and they left leaving, Magnus with an empty, hollow feeling.

* * *

Alec trailed after his siblings, he couldn't quite get the image of his new master out of his head. He shook his head in a lame attempt to clear his mind, he then noticed they had descended the stairs and neared the servant common area – where they had just been moments ago. It was a smallish room, with a fire place on the wall opposite the door to the upstairs (where they were now stood), on the right wall a door to the kitchen and two large book case filled the wall. The right wall was bare but it had stereo and music, as well as a chess table and a random plant. In the middle of the room were two tables with eight chairs around. Around the fire place were two comfy chairs and a rug. The trio saw Clary and Jocelyn sat at one of the tables, they looked up at the newcomers.

'What did he say?' Jocelyn said standing up and closing the book she had been reading, Clary still had her book open.

'Just, that we had to come to you for _jobs and whatnot_.' Jace quoted.

'Well, there aren't any jobs tonight and it's late so, I guess relax.' Jocelyn smiled, 'Dinner will be ready soon.' She disappeared into the kitchen.

'Well, Magnus seems nice.' Isabelle fell into one of the chairs.

'Master Bane is, he just intimidates me a little.' Clary held her head down and mumbled

'Why? He's just a glittered freak.' Jace muttered, as he touched her arm trying to comfort her

'No! Don't ever say that!' Clary shot up from her chair and glared at Jace. Her small stature was positioned in a defiant stance, her green eyes blazed with loyalty and anger, her red curls reflected the anger she felt.

'Why not?' Jace inquired

'Why not? Why not! Because it's disrespectful! Master Bane has given us a home and jobs, you obviously have no idea what it's like on the street!' She screeched, leaving them in silence. Alec saw Jace was about to react, tell the girl of what happened to his parents, his life, and their lives.

'Jace leave it. Clarissa, we do know. Jace just has no respect.' Isabelle said, apparently Izzy had noticed too, 'Jace apologise, now!'

'I'm, sorry Clarissa.' His voice was one tone.

'Clary. Call me Clary, please.' Her hair fell in front of her face hiding her.

'Okay, Clary, call me Izzy and Alexander, Alec, he prefers it.' Izzy smiled at the girl who smiled back timidly.

'Clary! Jace! I need help!' Jocelyn called from the kitchen so the pair went through to see what she needed. Giving Izzy the chance to question her brother.

'Alec? Are you okay?' Izzy asked, 'You look a little pale.'

In reply, Alec took his pen and notebook from his pocket and wrote. Alec was mute. He he had never talked and never would. So he wrote everything down in his notebook, of course being his siblings Jace and Izzy were used to this but Magnus, Clary and Jocelyn didn't know they just thought he was quiet. He handed her the book and sat in the chair opposite her, his reply said:

_I'm perfectly fine, Izzy. Stop worrying so much._

'I can't help but worry and you know that.'

_Well, as Clary said, we are safe here, we have a home, however temporary, and jobs. And, I know you're worried about Mother and Father but they'll be fine. They have work too and it's not like we ever saw them before. Not since…_

Alec's eyes had started watering just thinking about it.

'Alec, it's okay. Stop. Why don't we just read?' his sister said as she picked two book of the bookshelf for them. She handed him one of the books and he wrote two words on the paper

_Thank you._

* * *

**W/M: What did you think? I'm not too sure about it yet, but I do have a vague plan.**

**Feedback would be amazing.**

**Until next time, Shadowhunters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**W/M: Okay, let me just say…**

'**BY THE FLIPPING ANGLE! YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVOUITES! OH MY GOODNESS! THANK YOU, YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLE!'**

**So, now that's out of the way, I think like 'Of Princes And Knights' I'm going to start putting random thingy-ma-bobs at the start of chapters (like a song, quote, phobia, word etc.)**

**Did you all enjoy the snippets of the chapter? If you review you can a sneaky peek at a bit in the next chapter!**

**So, this chapter's thingy-ma-whatsit is….**

'**I have always imagined that Paradise will be a kind of library' – Jorge Luis Borges.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next week seemed to go by in a blur for Alec as he got the hang of the new routine. Clary and Jocelyn seemed to accept the fact that Alec wouldn't talk and to his thanks, neither asked why. Magnus on the other hand didn't know because Alec had avoided him since the first day, he couldn't get the exotic green and gold eyes from his mind, they haunted his dreams and thoughts constantly. To be quite honest Alec just wanted to kiss the warlocks full lips and stare into those mesmerising eyes all day, but he knew he couldn't, a) because the feelings would never be returned, and b) the Downworlder Laws illegalised Master/Servant relationships.

It was then that a loud ringing sound of the phone that broke Alec from his trance, looking around it seemed to be he was alone in the common room, he looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. Quarter past eleven_. _The blue-eyed Shadowhunter blinked in shock, he'd been daydreaming for hours and no one had stopped him, shaking his head he rose from his seat and drifted to the telephone. He picked it up reluctantly.

'Can I get the usual sandwich, please? Just ask Jocelyn to do it.' The very voice Alec had been dreaming of said quickly and then the phone was hung up and Alec stood in shock. He blinked a few times as realisation hit. What was he to do? Jocelyn was asleep early due to a headache which also meant he couldn't wake her, he'd then have to guess what to put in the sandwich, and take it up to the very person he had been avoiding. He gulped as he made his way to the kitchen, better get it over with.

* * *

Magnus sighed as he put the phone down and rested his head in his hands. He didn't care who he'd cut off, he could apologise later, but now, now he was stressed. Lately too many of his clients had wanted from stupid and unobtainable things, for example: the love potion. No matter how many times the warlock had explained that 'love potions' did not, nor would they ever exist, still some clients were stupid enough to ask – it was infuriating to say the least. His inner monologue about the stupidity of his clients was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Come in!' He yelled, his irritation clear. He was surprised to see the gorgeous blue-eyed Alexander standing before him considering how he hadn't seen the angelic being in the week of him being here – though he hadn't been able to keep him from his mind, 'Oh, hello.' The boy nodded and brought the food to the desk, quietly. Magnus looked at the tray and saw a note saying:

_Anything else I can get you?_

'No, I don't think so.' Magnus said and the boy nodded again as he turned and began to leave, the warlock's heart felt like it was sinking as the lonely feeling returned, though he did admire the view, 'Actually, wait.' The boy froze hand on the door handle, 'Can you sit with me?' in reply the boy shuffeled to the chair in front of the grand desk and sat in it. 'How is everything down there?' he asked, with genuine concern, he watched the boy carefully as he got a notebook and pen from him pocket and write a message, the warlock sat confused, eyebrows furrowed.

_Everything is fine, Jocelyn and Clary are very nice though on the first night Jace and Clary had an argument. Apart from that it's nice._

Magnus nodded still frowning, 'Can I ask why you refuse to talk?' He watched Alexander's eyes widen and began to water, his already pale skin took on a pale grey colour, the boy's hands began to shake, 'It's fine if you'd rather not.' Magnus assured him quickly, he barely knew this boy but he hated to see him so… petrified like that. He saw the thanks in his cerulean eyes. He watched his angelic feature return to normal, 'Alexander, you really are an exquisite being, you know.'

_Alec_

The reply. 'Alec?'

_Call me Alec, only my parents call me Alexander. _

'Okay, Alec.' Magnus noted the slight blanched effect the mention of his parents caused, 'That doesn't change your beauty.' He enjoyed the red colour of Alec's cheeks.

_Thanks, I guess…?_

Magnus laughed at that, 'I only say things that are true. And you,' he leaned forward and put a hand on Alec's cheek, 'my dear, are quite delectable.' Alec responded in a brighter blush that crept to his neck, 'So pure,' Magnus leaned over the desk more, so their faces were closer, 'So innocent,' he inched closer, enjoying the boy's scarlet colour, 'So beautiful.' Their noses touched and Magnus felt the boy's shaky breath on his lips. So close, Magnus looked into the blue eyes to see if the boy would protest to a kiss – his eyes were slightly glazed over in awe and joy. Magnus found it so endearing, he was about to connect their lips….

A loud ringing echoed through the mostly silent house. They heard a shuffling as one of the other servants got it, then the muffled conversation. Alec was lit up crimson and Magnus chuckled under his breath. There was a delicate knock on the door.

'Yes? Come in!' Magnus called, his eyes still fixed on Alec.

'Master Bane, a visitor to see you.' The warlock moved his eyes from the blushing boy and to the timid Clary who stood at the door.

'This had better be important, and thank you Clary. Alec, you may go.' The warlock smiled at the Shadowhunter who nodded and fled the room as quick as he could.

'I hope you didn't terrorise the poor boy.' Clary smiled slightly

'I merely asked for a sandwich and then I didn't want to be lonely, so he sat with me. We had a nice conversation.' Clary giggled slightly and led him to the visitor, Magus relived she seemed to warm up to him.

* * *

'NO!' The servants heard the muffled sound of their master's shouts from the library.

'Should we do… something?' Izzy asked the others. They were lounging around the table in the common room as Magnus had not wanted breakfast still occupied with his visitor, it was now eight o'clock.

'No, Master has a lot of clients, this one seemed particularly persistent.' Clary mused.

'Really? How so?' Jace suddenly interested.

'Well, I tried to explain to her that it was the middle of the night and Magnus probably wasn't in the best of moods. And, if she could just come back in the morning. But she was insistent that it had to be then she saw him, and she was very rude. Plus she's been here for a long time'

'Clary? What did she look like?' Jocelyn seemed to be on edge.

'Blonde hair like spun silver, pale skin. Green eyes that seemed to glow. She was beautiful but you can expect that from a vampire, as well as the elegance and grace.'

'Vampire?' Jocelyn frowned, thinking.

'GET OUT!' Magnus yelled again, the servants heard slamming doors, and then Magnus was in the room with them. Breathing heavy, eyes blazing with anger, blue sparks coming from his slender fingers 'Clarissa, don't you ever let her in again. Nor any of you!' he stormed out of the room, 'I'm going to sleep. Do not disturb me!'

'Well, he doesn't like her.' Jace commented breaking the awkward silence…

* * *

**W/M: okay, so again, thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. I didn't realise how much people would like this. **

**Did you all enjoy the snippets of the chapter? If you review you get a sneaky peek at a bit in the next chapter!**

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint too much, more Malec is to come (ha-ha-ha), and I always love to hear what you think. Oooh, and who do you think this vampire is? I think it's pretty obvious… ah well. **

**Thank you Shadowhunters! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**W/M: Okay, thank you again for all the lovely reviews and follows and favourites. I'm starting to feel pressure, to write this. But I have one more week of school and then it's the Christmas holidays so, I should be updating a little more frequently! I do have excuses because this is short, I've been reading **_**'Starcrossed' **_**I love it! And oh my goodness, HECTOR! He's my favourite. So, that's my excuse… (I'm on the second one now)**

**Did everyone like their sneaky peeks? **

**This Chapter's thingy-ma-whatsit is:**

'**How sentimental. You know I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat.' – Hades (from Hercules – yes, I've been listening to it again… -_- I can feel you judging me... meh)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Magnus smiled as he heard the laughter that danced along the staircase. It was now ten o'clock, he'd slept the whole day, due to that annoying vampire. With all her manipulative games and tricky words, he sighed as he stepped into the warm glow of the common room.

'Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you all earlier, but that _vampire_ and I have some _history.'_ He apologise and managed to look them all in the eyes.

'It's okay Master Ban-'Isabelle was cut off by Magnus.

'Oh, and can we drop this whole titles thing. I don't like it or this,' he gestured to them all, 'Any more than you do.'

'Of Mas- Magnus.' Isabelle smiled and he looked at the rest who all confirmed this.

'Great!' he beamed, 'Where's the food? I'm starved!'

Clary was about to get it for him, but Magnus insisted that he could do it himself and was directed to the kitchen.

'He's not so bad, I suppose…' Jace said, much to Clary's chagrin expressed through her glare.

'He seems nice.' Isabelle smiled.

'Oh, Isabelle, I am nice.' Magnus smiled as he slumped in one of the spare chairs, next to Alec.

'Hey! If we call you Magnus, you have to call me Izzy.' She exclaimed, Alec elbowed her she rolled her eyes, 'And,_ Alexander_ call him Alec.'

'I prefer Clary instead of Clarissa.' Clary added.

'Fine, deal.' Magnus laughed. They carried on chatting and one by one the servants retreated to their rooms to sleep. Soon only Magnus and Alec were left chatting, well Alec writing and Magnus talking.

'You know, you can talk to me. I won't tell them.' Magnus smiled at the boy, who blushed and shook his head.

_I just can't make myself. The words won't come out, believe me I've tried._

'It'll come over time. I'm certain Alec. Talking of time, it's now one in the morning.' Alec widened his bluer-than-blue eyes and his mouth fell open, 'I think you should go and sleep.'

Alec nodded in agreement and quickly scribble a note as he stood up.

_Goodnight Magnus_

'Wait, Alec.' Magnus stood up quickly and just as Alec turned to go Magnus caught his arm and turned Alec to face him, their hands intertwined naturally. _So close_, Magnus thought, he could just lean down and kiss him. _No! He is different_ a voice in his head scolded, 'Thank you.' Alec blushed and smiled at Magnus and quickly hurried away. Magnus stood and smiled at his _friend_. He then noticed he was holding a note in his hand. He speedily unravelled it and smiled at what he saw…

* * *

Clary brushed a hand through her dishevelled red curls as she waited for the bathroom. She sighed, feeling utterly exhausted from a hard day of work, she listened to the laughter from the common room. Her mother was in bed already, Isabelle in the bathroom, so that left Jace, Alec and Magnus in the common room. She sighed again, feeling silly stood in the hallway in her rubber duck pyjamas.

'Clarissa?' She froze at that voice. It had invaded her mind since she had first heard it, the arrogant tone haunting her thoughts.

'Jonathan.' She faked a smile as she turned to face the golden boy.

'I prefer Jace.' She couldn't decipher his look.

'And, I prefer Clary.'

'Look, I don't mean to start an argumen-'

'Jace, I really don't care, I'm too tired, because I actually did my work, unlike you, I don't want to live on the streets I-'She clenched her fists.

'You think I want to lose this job. And then, of course, my siblings would leave theirs so we could be together.'

'Well, your attitude isn't one of someone who wants a job.' She could feel her face heating.

'And yours is?' he raise an eyebrow, much to her chagrin because she'd never been able to do it, 'Come on, Clary. You're terrified of Magnus. Look, I'm not arguing; I actually wanted to ask you something.' She noted the slight blush on his cheeks.

'What did you want to ask me?'

'I wanted to start over. Forget our quarrels and at least try to get along, maybe even be friends?' His cheeks reddened slightly.

'Oh.' She stood in shock - that wasn't what she had been expecting, at all.

'Was that a yes or a no?' he bit his lip, she felt herself crumble.

'Sure. We can start over.' She mumbled quietly not quite sure he had heard.

'Great!' he beamed at her. 'I'm glad we can try to get along.' His smile was infectious and she found herself grinning too.

'Me too.'

'I'll leave you be.' His eyes conveyed concern, 'Hey, you're not waiting for Izzy to finish, are you?

'Yes.'

'ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD! HURRY UP!' Jace yelled as he hit the door a few times. Clary didn't catch the reply, but Izzy came out of the bathroom glaring at her sibling as she marched to her room making Jace laugh.

'Thank you, Jace.' Clary smiled.

'Goodnight, Clary.' He said as he turned and started on the way back to the common room, grinning like an idiot.

'Goodnight Jace.' She called after him, still smiling after him.

* * *

'Alec, you look unusually happy.' Isabelle's voice made him jump, 'Care to explain?' she raised an eyebrow, in a look that said he was not getting out of this. She had heard Magnus leave the common room and had now corned her brother in his small and bland bedroom.

_Can't I just be happy? _He wrote on a piece of paper, as he replaced he put the clothes

'Of course, but you're never happy. I'm curious, it doesn't involve a certain warlock does it?' She yawned.

_No!_ He wrote quickly but his face betrayed his words, he didn't want Izzy to know – why he didn't know because she already knew his secret.

'Aww! Alec, I'm pleased for you! Aw! You're so cute together I can see it already! We have to tell Jace.' She went up and hugged him.

_No, nothing happened, or is going to happen. _He shook his head when she looked up. His eyes wide in fear.

'It will I'm right, I can feel it.' She beamed at him. He rolled his eyes at her, 'You should sleep, and you have ugly bags under your pretty blue eyes.' She hugged him one last time and crept back to her room silently. Alec shook his head incredulously at his sister, before going to sleep still smiling…

* * *

**W/M:** **okay I'm sorry it is so short... my excuse is in the top note.**

**Same deal as last time, if you review I'll send a snippet of Chapter 4 (when I writte it up)****And, thank you again followers, favouriters and reviewers! :D**

**Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**W/M: How has everyone's day been? Mine was a good day because Ylime (name is in code) got me a Mockingjay Badge for Christmas! :D and Ebeohp (again, in code – don't even try and break it) got me a Catching Fire bookmark and a TMI Journal –bless her. And then in Physics *shudder* Wehttam (or Big M, both are coded) he got the right answer twhen I asked 'Who put the '**_**Glad**_**' in '**_**Glad**_**iator'?'(it's Hercules and I hope you just sang that) and we started singing Hercules – so, today was good.**

**Okay, this might spoil The Infernal Devices if you haven't read them…. But I don't think so too much, remember it's an alternate universe – things are different.**

**This chapter thingy…**

'_**I won't say (I'm in love) – Lillias White'  
**_**– Hercules (I know its Hercules, again. But I can see Magnus as Meg – making Alec is Herc, Camille is so Hades, I guess Izzy is Pegasus (maybe Aphrodite) and Jace as Phil – hahahaha!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Magnus picked up the phone, simply because he was tired of its incessant ringing. He wasn't in such a bad mood this week. He'd ate with the Shadowhunters every meal, and they were becoming closer friends, his attraction to Alec had grown as he'd got to know the blushing boy better, he sighed to himself – this always happened and then they died.

'Who dare disturbs the fabulous, and glittery, High Warlock of Brooklyn at this ungodly hour and what do you want?' it six in the morning but the warlock hadn't been able to sleep, his thoughts revolving around a certain blue-eyed boy.

'Really, Magnus? You haven't changed at all.'

'I'm so sorry!' Magnus gushed, he immediately knew who it was, 'But still, what do _you_ want?'

'To talk to you. Meet me in the park, you where we used to me-'

'Yes, I know the park, dear. What time?'

'Now.' And with that the line went dead…

About ten minutes later, one very sparkly warlock was taking a portal to London, England. Magnus had left a note for the Shadowhunters to explain why he wouldn't be there for a few days, knowing who he was meeting and the date. Shaking his head and picture that cool park he stepped through the portal he had helped invented.

* * *

'Because Magnus is away for a few days, we all have the day off.' Jocelyn smiled at the other Shadowhunters.

'But…'

'No buts Clary. His note says that.' Jocelyn passed the note to her daughter, smiling.

'Yeah! Nice one Mags!' Izzy smiled, punching the air, 'Alec, Jace and Clary hurry up and get ready we're going out!' Alec simply raised his eyebrows, as Jace downed his breakfast and Clary rushed to get to the bathroom before Izzy.

'What are you going to do all day, Jocelyn?' Jace asked as he devoured his bacon.

'I'm going to meet an old friend.' She smiled, 'What are_ you_ going to do all day?' she raised an eyebrow.

'We are going to the park, maybe get a picnic, or feed some ducks.'

'No!' Jace yelled, the other three gave him shocked looks, 'Anything, but ducks!' the fear in his eyes made them all laugh.

* * *

The blue skinned warlock sat patiently on the freezing park bench waiting for a more sparkly warlock. She bit her lip her eyebrows furrowed, she started to fiddle with the bottom of the just-above-the-knee skirt she was wearing – too short for her taste - but she was old-fashioned. _Hurry up, Magnus. You know how much of a risk this is… _she kept repeating over and over again in her head. That's when she saw him.

'Magnus!' she jumped up and yelled, practically running to him on the other side of the park.

'Cat?' he whisper-yelled.

'No, Tessa. Catarina did not seem to mind me borrowing her body – The Angel, that sounds… strange.' Tessa finished, she slipped the change just enough so Magnus could see it was her before reinforcing it.

'What did you want Tessa?'

'To talk, if you can spare the time. I-It is our anniversary, I just did not want to be a-aalone and you knew them….' Magnus saw the tears forming in her eyes as she broke off.

'Well, you were all my servants, You, Will, Jem, Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine.' He said smiling at the memories, 'soon followed by Cecily, Gabriel and Gideon when that vampire moved in.' he grimaced at the mention of his former relationship with Camille.

'Yes, and then the world got complicated and those _stupid Games_.' Tessa hissed, she rarely got angry so this was new for Magnus, 'Anyway, let us not get on to that, how are you?'

'I-I fine, my newest servants are nice. How are you Tessa dear?' _especially the eldest boy_ he added in his head.

'I am fine mostly but the memories keep resurfacing.' Tessa smiled sadly. 'Nice change of subject but you aren't getting away that easy. Magnus, what aren't you telling me?' she raised Cat's snow white eyebrows.

'Well, there's this boy...' Magnus felt his cheeks heat, 'Called Alexander…' he trailed off feeling silly.

'Carry on, there is no need to feel silly, you know most of my secrets. And I suggest you hurry up a little – we may have all eternity but I'm guessing he does not.' She led them to the nearest bench.

'OH, Tessa! He doesn't, he's a stupid Shadowhunter! But, he's the most adorable thing!'

'Magnus, be careful. You know The Laws.'

'I know and that's part of the problem! But, he's like no one else I've ever been attracted to – we're complete opposites. He's shy and unconfident but strong and has such a passion over protecting his family. He's smart and his emotions are always plastered on that angelic face and in his eyes! His eyes, Tessa, his eyes! Those eyes are bluer than the sea!' he squeezed her hand as she laughed over how this 800 year-old warlock was reduced to a teenage girl just by one boy.

'He sounds incredible.'

'He is and I know, we met, like two weeks ago. But, I feel like I've known him for longer.' They sat in silence for a while but, it wasn't awkward – they were both thinking.

'Magnus, I hate to break it to you but,' she paused and looked him in the eyes, 'You. Are. In. Love.'

'But every time I '_fall in love'_ I get hurt because it's unrequited or they leave or they die! I have the worst judgement.' He said, thinking of Camille.

'Magnus, I cannot recall the last time I saw you this excited, and how you have described him – he sounds incredibly kind and loyal. You. Are. In. Love. You need to admit it, go on, three little words. Tessa smiled at him warmly as she nudged his arm with Cat's blue one.

'No I won't say it. Saying it makes it final, and I'm almost certain he doesn't feel that way.'

'You will never know, if you do not tell him.' Tessa stated, smiling grimly, thinking of her past loves.

* * *

'Hmmm, it's going to be warm today!' Izzy yawned as she stretched in the morning sunshine, she smiled twirling in her red summer dress and sandals along the cracked pavement.

'Where exactly are we going?' Clary frowned, she had her arms crossed in front of her, and her red curls were left unbound by a bobble, freely cascading around her. She was wearing a green dress, as recommended by Izzy, but it was clear she wasn't comfortable.

'Some park, with ducks.' Jace grumbled, he even wore shorts and a thin shirt. Alec on the other hand was still in black trousers and a black t-shirt.

'Ooooh! The big bad ducks!' Alec heard Clary taunt Jace as they walked side-by-side a little behind Izzy and Alec.

_Where are we going? _Alec signed; he, Izzy and Jace had made up their own sign language when they were little kids just so they could talk to Alec without everyone else knowing, and they still used it.

'This park, it has a Shadowhunter section.' Izzy beamed, 'I thought there might be some cute little Shadowhunters for us two. Since they,' she gestured to Clary and Jace who were laughing, oblivious to the two siblings in front, 'are so besotted with each other.'

_No! _

'Oh, I forgot about Mr Sparkle-pants The Warlock.'

Alec rolled his eyes but didn't bother to deny his attraction to the warlock – Izzy would never believe him anyway.

'So how are you and Magnus?' Izzy said a little too loudly.

_Be quiet! They might hear! _Alec signed, _And, he's wonderful. Though nothing has happened between us, well not since… _

'Carry on!'

_Fine, the night you first asked, I thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't._

'Naw, he probably didn't want to scare you off, you had met like a week before.'

_True, but I wasn't scared. I actually kind of wanted it to happen._ He blushed when he admitted it.

'Aw! Alec! You are so sweet. Do you like him?'

_I guess so… I'm definitely attracted to him. _Alec's blush deepened.

'Alec's in love!' Isabelle began to sing over and over again.

_No, not love. Yet. _He signed quickly to get her to shut up.

'It's fine you can admit it to me.'

'Um, I hate to interrupt, but did we just pass the park?' Clary asked, pointing in the opposite direction. Alec blushed as she must have heard some of Izzy's song.

'Yeah, Izzy. What a great navigator you are.' Jace joined in sarcastically.

'Shut up Jace!' Izzy yelled as they turned around and head back to the park they had walked passed, Clary watching Alec out of the corner of her eye…

* * *

'Oh the angel! Shut up!' Clary exclaimed as she tried to find a nice place to sit, 'Simon!' Clary rushed forward to a brown haired boy, he was tall but very thin and pale. The three siblings reluctantly went over to this _Simon_.

'Clary? How have you been?' Simon asked. The two conversed for a little before Jace coughed.

'Oh, this is Jace, Izzy and Alec, my fellow servants. Guys, this is Simon, my best friend since birth.' Clary smiled.

'He's a vampire.' Jace stated bluntly, the jealousy was clear in his voice, 'Why isn't he dead yet?'

'He's different, a _Daylighter_.'

'I'm just special.' Simon shrugged.

Jace bit back a thousand insults, as Izzy interrupted him, 'Well, it certainly is lovely to meet you, but we best be going. We have ducks to terrorise Jace with.' She smiled at him. Before walking away followed by Alec and Jace who glared at Simon before he started walking away, he heard Clary say goodbye then her voice was next to him

'You didn't like him did you?' Clary seemed really sad and it pained Jace to see that he had inflicted that.

'It's nothing personal, I just don't really like his personality.'

'How is that not personal?' Clary asked. Jace shrugged.

'I'm sorry Clary, to make up for it, I will feed the _ducks_ with you.'

'You better!' Clary laughed

'Here! The perfect spot.' Izzy exclaimed as she put the picnic blanket on the floor and positioned herself in the _maximum tanning spot_, Alec sat on the part that was in the shade of the nearby tree, Clary sat near him and Jace sat in the remaining space.

'Let's eat!' he shouted as they began tucking into the food…

* * *

It was a little later in the afternoon, Clary and Jace were feeing those 'damn ducks' as Jace put it, Alec was reading and Izzy was thirsty.

'I'm getting a drink, want anything?' she asked Alec who shook his head and went back to reading, she rolled her eyes, 'I'll be back in a few minutes.'

She started to walk to the drinks stand at the edge of the tree line, looking at the Shadowhunters as she went, she saw a white-haired boy with black eyes, talking seriously with a white-haired man and a dark haired boy with a large nose and crooked grin, a dark haired girl with dark eyes laughing with a blonde girl with slightly pointed ears. None of the others really stood out.

'Isabelle, right?' She heard a voice behind her, stopping and turning she saw the Daylighter – Simon.

'Yes.' She curtseyed as was expected.

'Can I accompany you to where you are going?'

'The drink stand? Sure.' They carried on the walk through the shaded trees, 'What do you want?'

'Just to ask how Clary is?'

'Oh, Clary is fine.' Izzy's voice was monotone. Simon seemed to not notice.

'You good friends.'

'Yeah she's nice. Though has a pretty bad sense of fashion.' Simon muffled a laugh at this. But the sound was kind of like someone having a fit, Izzy turned her head to look at him and check he was okay, missing the root, Izzy tripped. She saw the ground coming at her at an alarming speed and felt pain as her face hit the ground. She vaguely heard louder laughing as she pushed herself out of the mud, her expression stormy as she glared at Simon. His amusement increased as he bobbed down and held his hand out to her, offering to help her up. Completely ignoring it she got up herself. In her fury she pushed Simon over so he landed in the mud too, then she couldn't keep her angry façade up and started laughing too, offering her hand to help Simon, who took it only to pull her down into the mud. They laid next to each other for a while, laughing, at how funny they both looked, covered in mud.

'I think I hate you, Simon.' She laughed.

'I think I hate you too, Isabelle.' Simon smiled back

'Please call me Izzy.' She said before they both fell back into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**W/M: How'd you like it? This is by far the longest chapter I've written. Ever.**

**I was thinking about adding Jocelyn's day, but I might start a story with little extra bits from this story (like I could add Camille and Magnus' argument and maybe what happened when Izzy went back to Alec and possibly Jace and Clary's experience with the ducks) what do you think to that idea?**

**Thank you for all review, follows and favourites. And usual deal – review for a sneaky peek?**

**Okay, thank you again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**W/M: hello again. I'm sorry for the wait, I had a maths and physics tests so that needed revision (I don't want to get 13/25 again – I hate physics). But, I have broken up for the CHhristmas Holidays! YAY! So there may be quicker updates!**

**Anyway, this chapter's thing:**

**Visulibophobia – the fear of seeing the film of a book  
- that is from my 'Modern Phobias' Book (an earlier Christmas Prezzie from Anaya – code name) Does anyone have this fear? I get it because most of the time books are ruined by films but, to have a fear of it… eh.**

**On with the Malec-y Malec (hint, hint)**

**Oh, and read the note at the bottom! Please!**

**Chapter 5**

'Are you sure you're okay, Tessa?' Magnus asked his friend, genuinely concerned. He saw the dark bags under her grey eyes contrasting her pale skin, it made her seem a lot older than her actual years. She was herself as she had slipped the change once they had entered the safety of her house – that had been five days ago – they hadn't left. Tessa wasn't exactly accepted by either Downworlders or Shadowhunters.

'I am completely fine.' She lied and Magnus knew it but didn't say anything, 'Besides, I have taken too much of your time. Thank you again.' She smiled shyly as she tucked a lose curl behind her ear. Magnus cursed her self-sacrificing attitude, always thinking of others.

'Tess, if you want me to stay, just say it and I will. You've always been an excellent friend, so let me do the same for you.' Magnus said, he did want to go back to his Shadowhunters - specifically the blue-eyed one – but Tessa was a dear friend.

'You have been wonderful support, Magnus. I mean it, you have helped a lot. But, you have to go back to Alexander Lightworm-'She gasped as she realised what she said, laughing she looked up at the sky and said, 'Yes, Will, I said it! Your relentless taunting got through, I guess.' Magnus laughed too remembering Will's never-ending mocking of the Lightwood family's unfortunate incident with worms.

'Well, if you're sure. I'll be off.' Magnus started the portal, 'But, really Tessa if you need anything, contact me. I mean it.' He smiled at his friend. Tessa pulled him into a warm hug.

'Until next time, Magnus.' She smiled.

'You too, Tessa.' He beamed as he stepped through the blue light and into his library.

* * *

Alec turned around quickly at the sudden sound and was met with the image of Magnus. He jumped in fright into a bookcase, causing the books to fall onto the floor, he hurriedly started picking them up, hearing Magnus' chuckle. He was about to pick up the last book, when a tanned hand beat him to it, he looked up into the mesmerizing eyes, and felt his cheeks blush.

'Well, hello Alexander.' He purred, 'Miss me?'

Alec's reply was the furious blush that adorned his cheeks.

'I'll take that as a yes. You know, you'll drop them again if you carry anymore.' Magnus said standing up putting the book back on the shelf. Alec stood up too, realising how close they were; the blush crept to his neck. Magnus took a book and put it back on the shelf, he continued this until there were no more books, instead he place his hand against Alec's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Magnus was still amazed by the pure colour in them and the emotion they held, he looked to see if the boy would regret what he was about to do. The Shadowhunter's eyes portrayed willingness - okay, so maybe Magnus was a little biased to get what he wanted… all well. He leaned in closer their noses touching, he felt Alec's breathe hitch in anticipation, which only encouraged Magnus further as he laughed slightly under his breath. Surprisingly Alec stood on his tiptoes, being a few inches shorter than the warlock, meeting Magnus' lips. Magnus stood stunned for a moment that this was actually happening – he had dreamed about it enough and this felt too surreal. He soon released this was reality as Alec was about to pull away, discouraged by Magnus' lack of involvement in the romantic moment. _Well, we can't have that now, can we?_ Magnus thought and began kissing back with equal broke apart breathless before Magnus pushed Alec up against the bookcase, clashing their lips together again…

* * *

Clary smoothed out her dress as she neared the library. Alec was still in there and lunch was nearly ready. She slowed as she neared the door, a loud crash broke the silence of the library she pushed it open and stepped inside, looking around she couldn't see anyone.

'Alec?' she called

He appeared from the last aisle, he smiled slightly at her.

'What was that crash?'

In reply he held up the few books in his hands as he disappeared back around the bookcases, she followed and helped picking up the books in silence, though it was not awkward. For a few moments they restacked the bookshelf.

'Helloooo?' a familiar accent called out.

'Magnus?' Clary shot up and dashed to the end of the bookcase whilst Alec put the last books on the shelf, not in a rush. He vaguely heard Clary telling the speaker about what had happened, he walked into the main sitting area of the library. Trying not to blush as he saw Magnus' familiar form, whom moments ago he had been kissing – though Clary seemed oblivious to that particular fact – and that their passionate greeting was the cause of the bookshelf crash -thanks to Magnus' feline like stealth.

'Oh, Alec and Clary in library, I see. You leave for one moment and then come back and catch your servants canoodling in the library.' He raised his eyebrows, 'Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.' He winked at them.

'No! it wasn't like that!' Clary rushed to assure him, 'We were tidying books! Nothing happened! I swear!' Clary started babbling, her face was scarlet. Magnus laughed.

'Sure thing, right Alec?' he winked, turning the boy bright red, but otherwise he didn't respond.

'Fine, I'll believe you. Though many wouldn't.' he smiled turning toward the door, 'Let's go eat!'

* * *

Isabelle sat in her place at the common room table, daydreaming, she vaguely heard Jocelyn talking but dismissed it as pointless background noise.

'Isabelle. Isabelle!' Jocelyn yelled at the brunette who shook her head as her eyes gained focus, 'Welcome back to earth.'

'Sorry, I just…' she trailed off as she saw the murderous look in Jocelyn's emerald eyes.

'Well, now you're back. Do you think you could answer my question?' The older Shadowhunter snapped impatiently. _Damn _Izzy thought silently – she was not in the mood for Jocelyn's constant babbling.

'I'M HOMEEEEE!' Izzy silently thanked the Angel that Magnus' familiar singing had saved her from Jocelyn's wrath. Magnus' lanky physique entered the room, followed by her brother and best friend. Judging by how close Alec and Magnus stood she guessed something had happened, and she was determined to find out.

Alec unclearly heard Magnus explaining why he had been away, but he concentrated on his sister's calculating glance and _the eureka moment_ when her eyes lit up, she smiled at him. Normally that smile would have been '_sweet_' or '_cute_' but not when so much was at stake, now Alec found the grin cold and threatening. He tore his eyes away from it as he heard Magnus address him.

'Coming to sit down?' Alec then noticed he was the only one standing.

_Sorry, I was daydreaming_. He wrote on a scrap of paper that was on the table.

'That would make two of you Lightwoods today.' Jocelyn stated, looking at Izzy, Alec vaguely sensed some threat but when Izzy didn't respond to it, he let it go thinking he was just overprotective.

'Where is Jace?' Clary asked eyes wide, maybe he wasn't the only one to notice the tense atmosphere around the two Shadowhunters.

'In the kitchen, dear. He volunteered to cook.' Jocelyn said.

'Good thing I did volunteer. Otherwise it would be Izzy's cooking.' The cocky voice called from the kitchen. Alec visibly shuddered whilst Izzy scowled at him.

'What is so wrong with Isabelle's cooking?' Magnus asked.

Alec's reply was running a finger across his throat then flopping his head to the side with his tongue falling out of his mouth, acting dead.

'Ohhh.' Clary, Jocelyn and Magnus said.

'No, not 'ohhh'. My cooking isn't that bad!' Izzy defended.

'Iz, it isn't that good either.' Jace called.

'Well, I haven't killed anyone.'

'We have impeccable digestive systems.'

'Shut up, Jace!' Izzy huffed, as the golden boy walked into the common room holding a tray that was covered, hiding the meal underneath.

'You called?' Jace asked as he set the food on the table. Isabelle glared at him.

'First, before we eat, I have an announcement!' Magnus smiled at the Shadowhunters crowded around the table.

'He's smiling like a demonic and glittery child-catcher. I'm scared! Clary run! Get help!' Jace yelled as he saw Magnus' smirk.

'Ha. Ha. Ha.' Magnus said sarcastically, 'actually, I had an idea.'

'Oh the Angel why?' Jocelyn sighed she rested her head on her hands. Ignoring Jocelyn's comment Magnus carried on.

'We. Are. Having. A. Party!'

'What?' Jace said disbelievingly

'A party, Jace, full of music and food, people dancing. You know, fun.' Izzy smirked unkindly at him.

'Yes, I know what a party is, I just needed to express me shock.'

'By _we_, you mean you, right?' Clary questioned.

'Yes.' Magnus said, his beam dimming slightly.

'And we'll have to work right?' Izzy guessed.

'Yes.'

'Fine, when is it?'

'I was thinking in two weeks. That way I can fully prepare for it.'

'Why two weeks?' Clary said.

'Because, Clarissa dear, Magnus Bane's parties are a must. They are famous for being scandalous, all the gossip happens at one of Magnus' parties.' Isabelle explained, 'Every Downworlder and some Shadowhunters dream of attending one.'

'Thank you Isabelle.' Magnus nodded in her direction, 'And, every party must be more legendary than the last – that takes time.'

'Plus, word has to get around and then guest lists written and themes and music and, Magnus, you have a lot of work to do.'

'Oh, Izzy I'm not planning it alone. You are all going to help me.' The Shadowhunters looked at the warlock incredulously.

'Magnus, if anyone finds out that _Shadowhunters _had the honour – as Isabelle makes it out to be – of helping you plan your party…' Jocelyn started, hissing their collective name.

'Yes, I know the laws. _And, I know_ I shouldn't be sat here _and I know_ you shouldn't be my friends _and I know_ I shouldn't have done other things I did,' his gaze found Alec – making him blush, 'But I'm not sorry for it. And I rather like breaking the rules. Besides things need to change.' He looked at the others

'The consequences of talking like that are…' Jocelyn started before she was cut off again as Magnus jumped up from his seat.

'No! I have lost friends to those ludicrous games! I. Cannot. Lose. More!' Magnus yelled, his body trembling with anger, as his fists clenched. Alec let his reactions as older brother _and_ love-kisser-boyfriend-servant-friend (he didn't know what he was to him) take over and placed a hand on Magnus' honey coloured arm. The warlock relaxed instantly, calming down for the boy's touch. Alec pulled the Downworlder's arm down and Magnus followed as he sat again, the Shadowhunter regained his original position. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, we all get angry about how things are.' Clary said her voice surprisingly defiant causing Alec to take a good look at her again, her jaw was set in a defiant manor, her eyes burned with fury.

'Well, can we eat? Because I'm starving.' Izzy asked.

'Oh! Yeah!' Jace said as he pulled the cover off the food, revealing a can of tomato soup and a mango…

* * *

**W/M: What was you opinion?**

**I'll send a sneaky snippet (when I've written) it for reviews. Is that bribery?**

**Anyway, thank reviewers, followers and favouriters!**

**By the way, I posted 'The Warlock's Servant Extras' which is the little scenes I didn't put in - there are currently two - Jocelyn's Day and Clary and Jace's Experience with Ducks. If there are any bits you want adding, feel free to PM or Review telling me. **

**But, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**W/M: Yo people! Thank you again reviewers, followers and favouriters! Also Magnus Glitter Bane Alec for helping me immensely with the living Shadowhunters. I'm updating today because if I didn't, it'd be Monday at the earliest and I didn't want you to wait. (And, I kind of didn't want to be threatened with angry mobs again – you know you are)**

**Disclaimer: the Characters are Cassandra Clare's – though if she were to sell them…. *evil chuckle***

**This Chapter's thing is….**

**Viciquinquiphobia – the fear of Christmas  
(I thought it was appropriate for the time of year…)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next week went by in a blur of stolen kisses with Alec and party planning for Magnus. Izzy had been helping Magnus and both of them loved fashion and parties equally so this was like party planning match from heaven. They just understood each other where others didn't. For example: the difference between Lavender Floral and Lavender Web (Lavender Web is much paler, seriously, look it up); the different materials that should be used when. The result their friendship grew. As, did Magnus' feeling for Alec, because being bestfriends with his lover/boyfriend/whatever he was' sister was that he got to know a different side of him, different things about him. It really made Magnus fall a little more in love with the blue-eyed boy.

Said, blue-eyed boy had a different week. Isabelle had cornered him after the party announcement and he had to tell her all that had happened. Unfortunately her squeals of joy were overheard by Clary who immediately came to see what was wrong, though she remained clueless, ever since then Alec had been avoiding the red-head like she had the plague. And, then because Jace had to hang around with Clary all the time that meant Alec was also avoiding Jace, his best friend, and that had not gone unnoticed.

'Why are you avoiding me?' Jace called to the boy who was currently cleaning the spare rooms for the helping servants. He turned around to face the furious golden boy.

_I'm not avoiding you _he signed, using their language.

'Really? You haven't talked to me in a week. You can't still be mad I cooked a mango and some soup for dinner!'

_You didn't cook them, though. But, I'm not mad at you. _Just your girlfriend Alec thought bitterly.

Jace studied him carefully. 'You are avoiding someone though. But, if you swear not to avoid me again, I won't question you. I promise.' He looked like a little kid, Alec thought.

_I won't avoid you again, even though I never avoided you in the first place_

'Good. You're my parabatai, you can't avoid me forever!' Jace sang as he helped clean the room. As he finished his parabatai song, Alec had to laugh. He missed the arrogance of his best friend, his brother, his parabatai.

* * *

'Alec?' The Shadowhunter turned quickly to the door, where the warlock had just entered. 'Oh, there you are!' he exclaimed as he marched forward into the boy's arms. Taking the angelic being's face into his hands, Magnus kissed him softly on the lips. Breaking apart he looked into the boy's eyes, and saw the smile that was now on his face.

Magnus stepped out of the warm embrace and sat on the bed in one of the spare servants' rooms. Alec passed him a note.

_What was that for?_

'Being you. I also missed you.' He looked at the boy, his gold-green eyes filled with love.

_You saw me at breakfast, three hours ago_

'Three, laborious, long and lonely hours.' Alec rolled his cerulean eyes at the warlock's dramatics, 'I just wanted a kiss from my boyfriend…' Magnus stopped in shock of what he just said.

_Boyfriend? _

Magnus saw the emotions in Alec's azure iris' and he didn't detect any fear, just happiness and… hope?

'Well, if you want to be…' Magnus looked at his feet, suddenly feeling bashful.

_Yes! Of course! Magnus!_

Magnus looked at the note in disbelief, but then his head was moved so he had to look at the boy. Who leaned forward and kissed Magnus consequently making Magnus' tummy explode into butterflies_, yup, I have definitely fallen. _Was his only thoughtother than one name: _Alec_.

* * *

'Isabelle!' Izzy turned her head in the direction of the voice. Jocelyn. 'Can I talk to you quickly?'

Fighting the uneasy feeling, she nodded reluctantly. She had been avoiding Jocelyn, and this dreaded conversation. She knew the woman never particularly like her.

'Thank you. I just wanted to ask you something.' She bit her lip.

'Can you hurry up? This washing weighs a ton, and that's just the glitter.' She said as she rearranged the washing in her arms, dropping a sock and a large amount of glitter floated to the ground.

'I wanted to ask about Jace.'

'What about him?' she dropped more clothing, as she moved slightly.

'Oh, give it here!' Jocelyn cried as she grabbed the dropped items and took the rest from the girl, frustrated about how much was dropped, 'Does he like my daughter?'

'What do you mean? As a friend or more? You'll have to ask him.' Isabelle honestly didn't have a clue with Jace but she would find out, she had her ways…

'I thought you might know being his sister.' the older Shadowhunter sighed.

'Adopted. Please don't insult me by thinking I'm directly related to that blonde idiot.' She acted offended, making Jocelyn laugh. 'Actually, I'll find out for you, I'm an extremely good spy.'

'Thank you Isabelle, I really appreciate it!' The red head called as she walked along the hall.

Izzy turned in the opposite direction only to be stopped by another person.

'Ah, Isabelle, there you are.' Magnus caught sight of the brunette, 'These are the helping servants I borrowed from _my friends_.' By the way he said _friends_, it was obvious they were not.

'Okay…' she said

'Meet: Jonathon Morgenstern, Patrick and Jia Penhallow with their daughter Aline – Raphael Santiago's servants, he let me borrow.'

'Hi.' She mumbled – recognising the girl and boy from the park as well as the blonde girl in the other group.

'Arthur Blackthorn and his older children, Mark, Helen, Julian, Tiberius and Olivia – borrowed from the Seelie Queen – I still owe her for that.' Magnus sighed as introduced them all, reading off the paper he got from his pocket, 'Jonathon, Patrick, Jia, Aline, Arthur, Mark, Helen, Julian, Tiberius and Olivia meet Isabelle.' Isabelle simply raised her eyebrows before ducking through the door to continue with her work, leaving Magnus abandoned with no clue what to do…

* * *

**W/M: What do you think? I'm sorry it's short. This is just a filler, for the part-tay (party, I really shouldn't try to be cool…)**

**How is everyone enjoying their Christmas/holiday? I hope everyone is having a great time!**

**I'll send a sneaky snippet for reviews, as usual – I'm pretty sure that's bribery. Ah well.**

**Oh, and I'll add the Parabatai Song to the Extras.**


	7. Chapter 7

**W/M: **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD 2014! I WISH YOU JOY AND HOPEFULLY MALEC! (THE 21****ST ****OF JANUARY! EPPPPPP!)**

**Okay, I'm back! I went to see 'The Light Princess' for my Christmas present! It was amazing! Oh my goodness, but the truly awful thing is I can't listen to the music because none of it has been released and it isn't on Youtube! And, I still don't know if I'm Lagobel or Sealander (Sealander has Digby *smiles wickedly* aw, Digby)**

_**Anyway, I have two important questions at the bottom, so if you could reply that would be awesome! **_

**This chapter's thingy-ma-bob is:**

'_**Reading is a discount ticket to everywhere' – Mary Schmich**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, these characters aren't mine nor will they ever be ;(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'I think we're ready.' Magnus sighed as he flopped into a chair in the common room, the borrowed servants immediately stood up as they were supposed to, they looked in horror when Magnus' servants did not stand for their master.

'We should be, and it should be amazing!' Izzy smiled.

'Well, we can't enjoy it too much, we still have work to do.' Jocelyn looked at Izzy for the last part, she rolled her eyes.

'Oh! For The Angel's sake! Sit down!' Magnus yelled at the loaned servants, 'and wipe those horrified looks off your faces, you're not going to spontaneously combust!' With that they all sat down, but Magnus noted, far away from him, ignoring that (and the hurt he felt) he turned to his servants. 'Jocelyn, what are we to do about food?'

'I believe, Jocelyn and I are to be cooking.' Jia Penhallow spoke up looking nervous.

'Really? Jia apparently your food in legendary. I'm looking forward to it.' Magnus smiled at the woman, genuinely happy, she smiled back blushing slightly at the compliment.

'If you need help, I can lend a hand!' Izzy exclaimed.

'NO!' Jace yelled, as Alec waved his hands around in a no/stop motion, causing the rest of the Shadowhunters – minus Isabelle – to laugh. 'People, actually value their lives, Izzy.'

'My cooking isn't that bad!' Izzy yelled, as she got up and stormed out of the room scowling. Alec sighed dramatically, and was about to get up when Jace pulled him back down and whispered something the others couldn't hear.

'I think we should leave her a while, let the storm blow over.' Magnus said quietly just as Clary appeared from the kitchen holding trays full of food.

'It's not much, but I think we all need food.' she smiled as she put the food down and they all tucked in.

* * *

_How dare they? _The servant thought as she fled the common room, _stupid Jace! _Izzy didn't know where she was going, she had many choices in Magnus' three story – plus the basement – house. _I'll show them one day that I can, in fact, cook. It'll be the best meal of their lives and they'll say they're sorry that they insulted me before. Every great cook has a few failures before their grand success_. Isabelle was so wrapped up in thought she barely heard the doorbell ring, as she stormed right past it. Judging by the commotion from the common room, she knew they couldn't hear it, so she opened the door, ready to give the person a piece of her mind, when it went blank.

'Oh, hi.' The curly haired vampire, smiled.

'What do you want Simon, because I have to find a place to sulk in.' She snapped, her mind no longer unclear, she studied him. He wore jeans, and a green t-shirt saying _Lord of the Cats – furrllowship of the ring _with lots of cats – one had a beard, hat and staff.

'Can we discuss this inside?'

'Fine.' She snapped, marching inside and then shutting the door behind the Daylighter.

'Well, I wanted to talk to _The Magnificent Magnus Bane_.'

'Well, he's busy right now.' She snapped sassily.

'Can I wait?'

'No. But I can take a message for him.'

'Okay.' They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Simon try to right the wrong, 'Look, Isabelle. I'm sorry if I have offended you by not calling or visiting or whatever. But-'

'But what? You're a Downworlder and are too high and mighty to even talk to a Shadowhunter, let along date one! Because that doesn't stop Magnus!' she froze, she knew she shouldn't have said that, she knew no matter how angry she shouldn't tell people about Magnus and her brother. She couldn't bear to think what would happen to them.

'Well, Magnus can talk to you all he wants, he's your master. Do you know how frowned upon any communication with _someone else's_ servants is?' Simon seemed to miss the bit about dating a Shadowhunter, she almost sighed in relief.

'Yes I do. But that didn't stop you in the park.'

'No one could see us in the trees.'

'Oh, so that why you did it. I have been wondering that for weeks now, so glad I know.' Her voice oozed sarcasm.

'No. I did it because I wanted to.'

'Oh, so you don't want to now. Well, I'm not here for your own personal revolution against your own kind, so. I guess goodbye Simon. I think really do hate you.' Her voice was bitter, she knew it was wrong but she had liked Simon a little too much. Since the day in the day in the, park she couldn't stop but think of him. She opened the door.

'Isabelle, it's not like that. I didn't mean too…. I'm sorry.' He tried to explain as she pushed him out the door, closing it behind her. She stormed off to the library. Only when she had a cook book in her hands, tears flowing down her face, did she realise she never got the message…

* * *

It was late that evening and Alec was still awake and in the common room. Izzy had come back and apologised as had he and Jace, and then promptly went to bed, her eyes were puffy and red – Alec made a mental note to ask her about it in the morning. The rest of the servants had in order to be well rested for tomorrow, because Magnus' parties ran late. But, Alec's sporadic insomnia was active, hence why he was awake. He heard the telephone ring, which also meant Magnus was awake and went and answered it.

'Alec is that you?' Magnus' tired voice asked, Alec made a clicking sound to say yes. 'Good. Can you come up here? I need a pillow.' He hung up. Quickly Alec grabbed a pillow from the cupboard and pretty much ran up the stairs missing the creaky one.

Once he got to Magnus' bedroom door he couldn't help but smile, he put his hand on the handle and heard a creaking sound behind him. He turned quickly, but all he saw was dimness and the moon faintly shining through the window in the main entrance. Frowning to himself and blaming it on his lack of sleep, he opened Magnus' door and stepped inside.

'Yay! My pillow!' Magnus called from the canary yellow bed. His green cat eyes followed the Shadowhunter as he approached and handed him pillow, which Magnus frowned at. 'I don't want that pillow.' Alec's shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

'I guess you'll have to be my pillow.' Magnus smiled, looking at his boyfriend's face, and the faint blush that had painted his cheeks – Alec realised Magnus had planned this. 'Come on, dear. I don't bite. Well, unless you want me too.' He enjoyed the crimson now splashed on the pink, as he moved across the bed making room for the Shadowhunter. Reluctantly Alec pushed off his shoes and climbed in, already in his pyjamas. Magnus put his head of Alec's chest and his arms hugged the boy as he felt Alec's strong arms embrace him. 'I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about you, you'll be my end you know.' He felt Alec laugh, and enjoy the vibrations it sent through his chest. 'You make a wonderful pillow.' He yawned and Magnus wasn't sure if it was his semi-conscious mind or if it was real but he thought he heard Alec whisper,

'Go to sleep now, Magnus.'

* * *

**W/M: Okay, what did you think? I'm sorry it's a bit shorter. I also apologise for it not being the party but I wanted to get these bits in. By the way the snippet was invalid for this chapter but it's in the party next chapter.**

**Right, important questions I said about in the top note:**

**1. Shall I do the plot I had in mind for this story?  
I have hinted at it a few times, I actually have no clue if I want to do it because it sounds similar to The Hunger Games and Arena 1 (and Arena 2) but it doesn't require death. So I don't know.**

**2. Do you like the name Sera or Kegan?  
It's for a Fire Master – he has red hair, orangey eyes, he is muscly and attractive but a great general, and fighter/hero thingy. He is quite guarded because he is convinced people will hate him, but he's sweet as well (though only Erion (aw) gets to see it)**

**Okay, if you could let me know on both of them that would be great (either PM or review) Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**W/M: So, I saw Frozen today. It was good, Elsa is so my favourite. And 'Let It Go' is my favourite song. I saw The Hobbit: Part 2 on Monday – that was good too. This chapter is so long (the longest I've ever written), but I had fun writing it. I do love these character and I'm sorry that they aren't quite right, I can never match Cassandra Clare in that.**

**Thank you to everyone who replied to my questions on the last chapter! It really does help, because I am doing the plot I had in mind. I know some of you are a little unsure if it will fit but it will. Andm more of you like the name Kegan so I guess my character is called Kegan – the fire master – he's super-hot, he makes steam look cool. (Hercules reference – yay!)**

**This chapter's thingy is:**

_**For the First Time in Forever – Kristen Bell – Frozen**_**  
(Because it's before a party so… it fits kind of… ish. Well, for the first part it does)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, so these aren't my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'Wow. Magnus, wow. That outfit is divine!' Isabelle squealed as she helped give advice to the warlock on what to wear, how to do his hair and his make-up.

'Do you think it fits the theme?'

'It does.'

'Do I look like a tsunami?' he asked frantically.

'Yes!' Izzy laughed, 'Now stay still I have to make you blue.' Magnus sat still as Isabelle covered his face in the blue powder they picked out, she then added a white powder and a dark blue to make it look like waves. She smiled, 'What do you think?'

'Oh, Isabelle! It looks great!' He smiled at her, 'Though I need glitter.' Isabelle rolled her eyes as Magnus put glitter on his face, put blue lipstick on and blue mascara. He had dyed his hair dark blue and the ends were a lighter blue which he left it down. Happy with their work they stood side-by-side in the mirror smiling.

'OH! The Angel! That's one glittery tsunami!' Jace exclaimed as he entered Magnus' bedroom, 'Alec! Have you seen this?'

Alec rushed into the room, looking half dressed – he wasn't in fact, it was his costume, which of course Magnus picked. He wore brown tight yet tattered trousers with holes, a ripped shirt that showed off a lot of chest. His hair was its usual mess but it worked with the '_I just got hit by a tsunami' look. _Jace had a similar get up, but his covered more – as did all the male servants.

_I hate this so much! Can't I change?_ He signed frantically. Magnus frowned when he couldn't understand it.

'He hates it and wants to change.' Izzy said, seeing Magnus' bewildered expression, 'We'll have to teach you our sign language.'

'No you cannot change, Alexander. You look wonderful.' Magnus smiled, Alec glared at him.

_Tell him he looks like a peaceful wave, not a tsunami for me! _He signed angrily to Jace before storming out of the room.

'He says you look like a peaceful wave and not a tsunami.' Jace said, laughing at Magnus' expression as he left the room following his parabatai.

'Really?' Magnus looked devastated, as if Alec had just said attacked Magnus' closet blind-folded with scissors, glue and paint.

'No, he's just messing with you.' Isabelle reassured him, 'Now I'm going to get changed, you look wonderful.'

* * *

Jocelyn and Jia were cooking busily in the kitchen, Patrick and Arthur were at the door, only letting in the Downworlders allowed, Magnus' parties were legendary and attracted many gate-crashers. The others were in the dining room – it had been cleared because it was big enough for the volume of Downworlders that would be there -serving food on trays that looked like wrecked wood. Magnus had glamoured his eyes to match Alec's, but of course keeping his cat-eyed pupil, mainly because Alec had the prettiest (though Alec had not embraced that compliment though had gone a nice shade of tomato due to his sister and Clary's presence) eyes he had ever seen.

Now Magnus was stood in his room, admiring Isabelle's handiwork, when there was a faint knock.

'Come in!' The warlock yelled he heard the door open and close and then footsteps toward him, he then felt strong, warm arms wrap around his stomach, then he felt soft kisses on his neck. 'Alec.' He breathed. He spun around in the boy's arms and smiled at the familiar blue eyes, his heart skipped a beat. 'You look wonderful and sexy in the outfit you know, that's why I picked it.'

Alec shook his head whilst rolling his eyes and stood on tiptoes trying to kiss Magnus, looking disappointed when Magnus moved out of his arms.

'You don't want blue make-up on your face do you? Because then everyone would know or assume about us, believe me I want to kiss you, all the time, every day. But the Laws.' Magnus sighed in defeat, this romance was doomed – if he openly said he was with Alec, he would be either imprisoned, outcasted or helped – if people said the Shadowhunter had seduced him. Alec, on the other hand, would probably be put to death.

_Look at me,_ Magnus saw written on the sheet of paper that Alec had given to him, so he did. Alec gulped, clenched his fists and opened his mouth.

'What are you doing? Go away!' Isabelle's shrieks cut off his attempt at talking, 'You're supposed to be serving!' Magnus dashed to the door, followed by Alec, together they peered out to see an angry looking Isabelle shouting down the corridor. She turned to their bewildered expressions, she smiled sweetly all traces of the enraged warrior gone, 'They're ready for you Magnus.'

'Do we have a problem?'

'Nope, not one that I can't sort out.' She called as she floated down the hall. Soon followed by warlock and Shadowhunter.

* * *

'Wow, sure is busy.' Clary muttered to Jace. The dining hall was packed, full of all different Downworlders dressed as different natural disasters.

'What is Jonathon doing? I don't trust him.' Jace frowned in his direction, watching as he disappeared into the shadows followed by a blonde vampire.

'I have no idea. We should tell Magnus when we see him.' Clary said trying to see around the Downworlders.

'I just can't believe they all dressed up.' He muttered back, they weren't meant to talk but, no one could hear them. Jace looked around again and distantly saw Alec, surrounded by pretty vampires shamelessly admiring him, 'They're looking at Alec, when I'm stood right here!'

'Jace. You awful being, if you must know some werewolves have been drooling, literally, at you.' She smiled playfully.

'Great, I get drooling dogs and he gets sexy vampires.' Jace rolling his eyes at the _"injustice"._

'Well you have me shamelessly drooling.' Clary whispered, not looking at Jace.

Jace looked at her in shock, he thought his attraction to be one way. He smiled at this new found knowledge, the faint blush on Clary's cheeks and her unwillingness to look at him now. 'As I you, Clary, as I you.' He mumbled, enjoying her moment of realisation.

'Really?'

'Completely.'

'We need to talk after this.'

'I don't talking is going to be on the list.' He grinned at her. She punched him in the arm. Hard.

* * *

'Isabelle.' The girl ignored the person calling her, purposely looking the other way. 'Isabelle Lightwood!' she made a mental note to tell Alec and Jace, she knew their protective older brother instinct would kick in, and Simon Lewis would no longer bother her. 'Fine, meet me outside, in the gardens in five minutes. Please. I really want to apologise.' She sighed, the pleading tone in the Daylighter's voice made her want to go, but would he hurt her? She didn't know, nor did she wish to find out, she remembered her mother's words. Telling her of her father's affair with one of the servants at their work, she remember the raw pain in her blue eyes and then the numb look they had had when _it_ happened. She felt a sick feeling rising in her stomach.

'Are you okay?' a soft voice called to her, she looked up to see a pair of warm brown eyes, the werewolf looked genuinely concerned.

'Yes, thank you.' She muttered quietly.

'Liar.' The girl smiled knowingly as she tooked a braid behind her ear, she looked like a volcanic eruption, 'Because that's the look I had when that idiot I love, called Jordan, broke my heart.'

'I guess, I'm not. Some idiot who wanted to be with me when no could see us, but doesn't when people can'

'Ah, that sounds similar to my friend's problem. He likes a girl but he can't be with her for whatever reason. He seems to like her a whole lot though, I've never seen Simon smile so happily, then when he was telling me about her. He told me her name and pretty much everything he knew about her. I think she was called Lizzy or Dizzy. I don't know, I zoned out.' She smiled at the memory, 'I'm Maia, by the way.'

'Isabelle.'

'Well, Isabelle I hope it works out for you, knock some sense into his dense brain.' Maia beamed as she started to walk away, he braids swinging.

'Maia, thank you!' Izzy smiled she knew what to do now. Heading over to her brother, she smiled.

* * *

Outside, Simon sat impatiently in a tree, for some reason he didn't feel right on the ground, and this way he could keep an eye on if Isabelle would meet him. He honestly didn't think she would, he also knew he had ruined what could have been a good relationship. Sighing he sat, swinging his legs over the branch. Waiting…

That was why when exactly five minutes had passed, when the door open and Isabelle stepped out looking determined, he fell off the branch he was perched on, he got up quickly and turned towards the laughing Shadowhunter, huffing he flew up to the branch again.

'Oh, Simon!' Isabelle manage to say through her tears of laughter as she climbed up to sit with him, dangling her equally long (if not longer) legs over the edges of the branch, 'What did you want to talk about?'

'I just wanted to say, I am sorry. For not seeing you again, for making you feel like I was using you, for making you feel generally bad. For being stupid, for just being me. And, most of all for being turned into this,' he gestured to himself, 'And for what I'm about to do.'

She was quiet for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed, before she meekly said 'Why?' she looked at him with her big brown doe eyes and Simon felt happy for once.

'If I had been human, we could have been together.'

'What?' Her eyes where full of tears.

'I can't be with you Isabelle. I can't be your Han Solo.'

'Why?' She smiled slightly at the Simon's words.

'I'm a Downworlder and you are a Shadowhunter.'

'So? How does that stop us?'

'The laws, the-'

'Oh, screw the laws! I don't care, things need to change!' She had a fire behind her eyes, 'I know too many people who have been hurt by them.' She thought of her brother and Magnus 'I think I like you Simon.'

'I think I like you too.' He muttered.

'Good, that settles it then. We forget the laws and enjoy ourselves.' She sat smiling as she turned to face him, a wicked glint in her eyes.

'I guess it does.' Simon beamed back, equally as elated. As he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

'Oh, and for the record, I am way too stylish to be Princess Leia.' Izzy smiled against the Daylighter's lips before she kissed him again.

* * *

Magnus watched the party from the balcony at the end of the dining hall, his gaze kept being draw to a tall, black-haired boy with blue eyes. He sighed, turning his back to the din below to continue the conversation he kept getting pulled into.

'All I'm saying is, I'm sick of this.' Lucian said.

'I agree, it's gone on too long.' One of Magnus' closest friends Ragnor Fell muttered.

'Well if we have the support of the wolves, and warlocks…' Ragnor and Magnus snorted at this

'Yeah, four warlocks and what, a pack of wolves? So terrifying.' Magnus stated dryly.

'The Fae will not join, they enjoy their comforts, as do the vampires.' Ragnor stated.

'You're forgetting the Shadowhunters.' Lucian said, 'Surely they'd join.'

'Probably not, too scared they'd get killed. And they would. Get killed, I mean.' Ragnor snarled, 'Got to extinguish all signs of rebelling.'

Magnus looked out at the party again, sighing as his gaze landed on his blue-eyed angel, 'I know of some who would stand with us.' Magnus exhaled as his forced himself to look at the green earthquake and grey tornado.

'Okay, so we would have your two?' Luke asked hopefully.

'Five.' Magnus corrected the werewolf, watching Alec as he handed out food and drinks, somehow he had ended up with two trays, 'Isabelle, Jace and Alexander needed work, Cat didn't have room for them but she knew I had, so I had to help them.'

'And, you seemed to have developed an attraction for the blue-eyed one.' Magnus looked at his friend in shock, forcing his observation from Alec yet again, confused as to how he knew, 'Oh, come on! Magnus! You keep looking at him every five minutes! You really aren't as subtle as you think.'

Magnus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a high-pitched screech, looking down he saw a vampire, hissing at Alec who was trying to pick up the food and drinks he had dropped, her white costume – she was a cloud – had a bright rainbow stain on the front. He saw her claws reach out to touch him and anger flared in him as he stormed away down towards the scene.

By the time he pushed through the crowds, he wrenched the furious vampire off the Shadowhunter. Placing her on the floor and stepping between her and Alec. She glared at him before realising who it was.

'I am extremely apologetic, for my staff. I promise you it will not happen again, he shall be dealt with immediately. I will replace whatever was ruined, again I am very sorry this happened.' Magnus turned on his charm and soon the vampire was smiling and giggling, when moments ago she had been willing to claw Alec's beautiful eyes out.

'It's fine, it was my mistake really. Thank you.' She gushed as she and her friends moved away.

'Glad I could help!' Magnus called cheerfully, turning to face Alec his attitude changed, 'As for you, follow me!' his face was livid as he hauled the servant away. The last thing Alec saw was the puzzled looks from his sister, Jace and Clary...

Alec was pushed into Magnus' bedroom. Magnus grinned at Alec's befuddled expression.

'We are here for your punishment, darling.' Magnus winked as he stalked up to Alec, gently pushing him onto the bed. Alec shook his head quickly to protest his innocence against the vampire.

'Alexander dear, you are of my interest and no one else's, I saw her flirting with you, so I'm glad you pushed her. I'm not punishing you because of that.' Magnus place his hand gently on the scratches on Alec's beautiful face, and healed him. He kissed his forehead,

'You've been a bad Shadowhunter.' He grinned wickedly at the blushing boy, 'That deserves punishment, dear.' He kissed his nose, he laughed slightly at Alec's bemused face.

'First off you called me a peaceful wave, when I'm so obviously a tsunami.' Another kiss on both of Alec's cheeks.

'Second, you didn't want to wear that sexy get up.' He brought his face close to the Shadowhunter's their noses touching.

'Third, well, I can't think of a third. But I will.' He smiled as he finally kissed Alec on the lips, pushing him back onto the bed, feeling happier than he ever remembered...

* * *

**W/M: Cue lemon. Or half lemon, it isn't full on you-know-what because they met like month ago. I think it's a little quick for that – actually it's probably too quick for any of it but ah well, it's Malec. I didn't write the half-lemon because it would be so awkward if one of my family members found it (I write on the family computer) **

**What do you think? Shall I add Alec's point of view of the lunatic vampire in the Extras? **

**I haven't checked it, because it's so long so please point out any mistakes. And I completely forgot Alec doesn't talk so if he talks he writes it or signs it. I'm sorry.**

**But thank you reviewers, followers and favourites! I can't believe how many people are reading this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**W/M: Hello again! I'm back and better than ever! I didn't think I was gone too long. Thank you all for being patient, I highly doubt anything like this will happen again, I just wanted to make that story have a good ending.**

**This chapter's thing:**

_**There's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow –Fiyero -Wicked  
Ah, Fiyero – he's such a great character… and really attractive and nice and ahhh…. **_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Alec jerked his hand back quickly from the hot oven, too late – the skin blistered already. He rushed to the sink to run cold water on it.

'I told you too wear oven gloves or something.' Magnus commented, 'Do you want me to blow it?' he purposely chose those words to see the blush on Alec's face at the mention of the activities they had participated in last week. Sure enough, Alec's face flared crimson as he shook his head quickly. 'It's a shame, Alexander dear, you said I was very good at it.' Magnus grinned at the bright blush on his face. It was a week after Magnus' Natural Disaster party. So, all the other servants were gone, which made Alec happier – he wasn't a 'people person' like Izzy, Jace and Magnus. Alec walked to Magnus and hit him playfully in the arm.

'Are you being abusive now? ' Magnus raised an eyebrow, as Alec scowled at him. Before shaking his head and leaning forward to kiss Magnus, lightly on the lips. He pulled away too soon for Magnus, and then he went to the other side of the kitchen 'Oh, so we're playing this game are we?'

Magnus crossed the kitchen in a few long strides, before trapping Alec against the counter with his body. He smiled at Alec who tried not to smile back, before kissing him properly. That was until Alec remember the food in the oven and pushed Magnus off him, he then rushed to rescue the food from being further cremated, he sighed in defeat.

* * *

'Don't worry,' Magnus said from behind him, 'Just blame Izzy for it.' The warlock smiled as he left the kitchen, chuckling to himself.

'Jace!' Izzy called, in a sing-song voice. 'Have I ever told you what wonderful person you are?'

'Errm… no…' Jace replied, cautiously.

'Well you are! Not to mention attractive and… a pleasant person to be around.' Izzy said through her teeth.

'What do you want?' Jace asked, as he shone Magnus' shoes at the table.

'Oh thank the Angel! It's so hard being nice to you.' She exhaled as she fell into the chair opposite Jace.

'Hey! It's not that hard! What with my dashing good looks and wonderful personality!'

'Yeah, '_dashing good looks', _more like dashing away from your ugliness.' Izzy laughed, 'Don't get me started on you '_wonderful personality' _either.'

'Did you come here for a reason, or just to insult me?' Jace asked his adoptive sister.

'I did come here for a reason. I get distracted because insulting you is just too fun.' Izzy smiled, 'So, what do you think about Clary?'

'Oh. So, Jocelyn sent you.' Jace raised his golden eyebrows.

'No, no. Just out of curiosity, because if she's another of your flings, then-'

'Clary is not a '_fling'. _I like her, a lot.' Jace blushed slightly. 'She's smart and funny and not to mention beautiful. She's nice and is very talented.'

'Aw, Jacey is in love! In love! Little Jace, growing up at last!' Izzy sang, wiping away an imaginary tear. Jace frowned and punched her arm, lightly.

'Stop it!' Jace whined, he was definitely blushing now.

'Fine, but I think it's cute. Both my brothers are growing up!' Izzy sighed as she floated out the room.

'Both?' Jace thought for a moment 'Alec! Wait Izzy! Who does Alec like?' Jace sighed when he got no answer, he was going to find out now.

* * *

Clary danced up the stairs to Magnus' room, Jace nor Izzy had noticed that she had been the other side of the common room door. She had stopped and listen when she heard Jace say her name and then say all the lovely stuff after. She left when Izzy started taunting him, not wanting to be caught.

She twirled along the corridor, forgetting to knock as she walked into Magnus' room. That was why she was so surprised to see Magnus, sat on Alec's lap – who was sat on the bed - kissing the Shadowhunter passionately.

'Oh.' she said. Alec pushed Magnus off his lap and stood up, his face flushed red. Magnus glared at her. 'I-I'll leave you be.' She put her head down and was about to leave when Magnus called to her.

'Wait Clarissa!' Magnus sounded annoyed. She went back into the room closing the door behind her. 'Don't tell anyone.'

'That you're seeing a Shadowhunter? No, why would I? Magnus, I'd have to live on the streets, because none of us would be allowed to work for you.'

'No, I meant… doesn't matter. Thank you.' Magnus said, Alec smiled awkwardly and Clary remembered her message.

'Actually I had a message, Mum says to go to the library for some big announcement about 'The Games'.' Clary smiled using air quotes, 'Good luck I guess.' With that she left the room twirling down the hall.

* * *

Magnus stepped into the library, his face grim. He really didn't want to be here.

'Jocelyn?' He called out. The red head appeared from behind a bookcase, smiling sadly. Magnus followed her as he did every year on this particular date: the day the game contestants were announced.

The Saint Clare Games were a series of competitions the Downworlder council made to prove the best and bravest Downworlder. Every year they changed. The basic rules were that: one Downworlder from each supernatural group must be nominated, three servants must accompany them. Magnus had, unfortunately, been picked before and it had pretty much ruined his servants' lives. That was the year Tessa was in and her powers were televised for the whole Shadow World to see. Hence, why she was not entirely accepted. Will and Jem had passed away due to the competitions – a cruel example of what happened when people refused to play the games. Also, the losing Downworlders had to kill their servants, for 'failing them', Magnus always let his go. Faking their deaths.

Jocelyn picked the book off the shelf – it was too thin and clean – compared to the other books - so it stood out. Also it triggered the trapped door. The two stepped through the door and down the dark corridor.

'Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Welcome.' A loud confident male voice boomed – The Head - from the hologram in the centre of the room, as soon as the warlock entered. The room itself was simplistic – unlike the rest of the house – with seats around the edge and a single projector installed in the floor. The projection was of the council, however their identities were protected by the weird clocks they wore – in Magnus' opinion they were _totally unstylish_.

'Council.' Magnus bowed.

'You are aware it is the Annual Saint Clare Games?' A woman spoke. Her voice clear and vaguely familiar.

'Yes, I am aware. Thank you for the clarification, though.' Magnus replied using as much cheek as he dare get away with.

'Are you also aware, you have been picked for it?' She said, her tone mocking.

'Well, I am now.'

'Are you also aware you're breaking Downworlder Laws?' She said again using the same tone. Magnus guessed from her haughtiness that he had probably offended her in the past – maybe a passed lover?

'How am I?'

'Your relationship with that little wea-'

'Enough.' A man cut her off. 'You have a _relationship_ with a _Shadowhunter._' He hissed the words, as if Shadowhunters were disgusting.

'Where's the proof?' Magnus raised an eyebrow.

'A witness came forward, saying that you had been seen… _involved… in certain… activities_… with a _Shadowhunter_.' A different man said.

'Who was this witness, may I ask?'

'You may ask, however you will not get an answer.' A different woman said. 'Their identity will remain a secret.'

'I can make a pretty educated guess, though.' Magnus said.

'Due to your crimes. You will not get to pick the servants you bring through.' The first woman spoke – her anger contained.

Magnus remained silent.

'The servants are: Jace Herondale.' Magnus decided he could live with losing Jace. 'Isabelle Lightwood.' Okay, maybe not Izzy – they were close friends. 'And finally, Alexander Lightwood. Should you lose, you will be forced to kill them. Should you win, well, let's face it dear, that's highly unlikely. Good day.' The woman said, her voice gleeful, as the projection went blank. Magnus fell to the floor...

* * *

**W/M: Yup. Didn't see that coming did you? What did you think? If I need to explain anything just PM or tell me in a review – I'll more than happily explain. **

**I'm sorry for being 'evil' again…  
Anyway, ta-ta for now!  
(that is like the first time I've said that. Well, written.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**W/M: I am so sorry for not updating! I've been busy – staying at my cousins' house (their cat is basically Chairman Meow – I'm trying to train it to answer to Chairman) and with my story. Though, I do have a few questions to ask about my authoring and a new fic. They're at the bottom. If you could answer them that would be lovely.**

**This chapter's thing:**

_**Perdetophobia – the fear of having not saved one's work  
**_**I think I may have this…**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Clary was the last to join the Shadowhunters in the Common Room – Jocelyn had called for a meeting. Surprisingly Magnus wasn't there.

'So, what why are we meeting?' Clary asked, her cheeks pink from cooking. Flopped into a chair, wiping her hands on her apron. Normally she hated Jace seeing her so flustered – her unruly curls were misbehaving refusing to be tamed into a ponytail so it looked messy, her cheeks were red from the heat of the kitchen – but this was an exception: an emergency. Or so her mother had said.

'Magnus has some new to announce when he finishes his current business.' Jocelyn said. She looked grim and ashen making her daughter concerned.

'Well, it gets me out of work for a bit, so I'm happy.' Jace said, putting his feet up on a different chair, leaning back he looked relaxed.

'I don't think is necessarily a good reason though.' Jocelyn muttered, biting her lip in worry. They sat in silence, each wondering what it was about. Roughly half an hour later a grim looking Magnus entered. Alec saw the redness around his eyes, though the warlock had tried to conceal it with makeup, Alec knew him too well. Especially the unconfident and droopy way he held himself opposed his normal confident stride. Alec fought the urge to go up and hug him. Magnus and Jocelyn shared a look, before Magnus turned to his friends.

'As, you know the Saint Clare Games are approaching.' He sighed, dejectedly, he waited letting the young Shadowhunters think about that what it meant. 'Through a fault of my own, The Council picked me to go into it. And because of that fault they get to select the Shadowhunters I take - as punishment.' Magnus waited again as they realised it was either win or die. 'So, I am unbelievably sorry to the three I have to take.'

'And whom are these three?' Izzy asked, she had a feeling.

'You, dear Isabelle, Jace and Alexander.' Magnus' voice broke as he said his love's name. Alec got up and went to Magnus taking him into his strong arms. As Clary turned to Jace, horrified they hugged each other tightly, Isabelle started crying silently and Jocelyn sat stunned.

'Wait, what 'fault' did you do?' Jace asked the warlock, he was shocked his brother was clinging to the warlock tightly. Jace watched as Alec took the warlocks hand in his, Magnus looked at the boy who nodded slightly. Magnus turned back to Jace.

'Alexander and I, have a romantic relationship. Unfortunately Downworlder-Shadowhunter relationships are illegal.' Magnus said clearly. Izzy smiled at them as did Clary whereas Jocelyn and Jace sent them shocked expressions.

'Alec? Is thi-' Jace stopped as Alec nodded quickly. 'Euh.' Jace exclaimed his face angry. 'Why?' he shouted.

'Jace! They fell in lo-'Izzy exclaimed standing up, her sorrow now burned into fury.

'Not that! Why didn't you tell me, Alec? I'm your brother for The Angel's sake! I should be the first to know, something like that!' Jace yelled, his golden face now red. 'I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong. But I'm hurt you didn't tell me, yet you told Izzy and Clary apparently!'

'For Alec's defence, he didn't tell me, I walked in on a romantic moment.' Clary said, turning redder at the memory.

'Well, I guess it doesn't matter now we're going to die! And don't say we aren't, Magnus. You've pissed off the council and there is no way they're letting us win!' Jace bellowed as he stormed out of the room. Clary got up to follow but stopped when Alec stormed after Jace. She then retreated to the kitchen and privacy – since Izzy was banned from entering the room and Jocelyn was still sat frozen. Magnus shot Izzy an apologetic smile as he left to cry in his bedroom.

* * *

'Go away!' Jace yelled as he heard slammed the door of Magnus' house shut, footsteps followed it, he looked backwards to see Alec following him. 'I'm not talking to you!' he shouted, as he climbed the tree in Magnus' small garden. Unfortunately he forgot Alec could follow and felt very trapped when his brother climbed up next to him. Jace reluctantly took the notebook, Alec passed to him.

_I'm sorry._

'For what?' Jace asked.

_For not telling you I'm gay and in love with Magnus. For hurting you when I didn't mean to. For making you feel excluded from our family. I'm sorry for all that._

'I'm not accepting your apology right now, it still hurts that you didn't tell me. But, thank you.' Jace said, hiding the tears that threatened to fall – from the emotional drain this all had.

_I really am sorry, Jace. I wrote it so many times trying to find the best way to tell you. But I couldn't admit it. Izzy practically forced it out of me a few years ago, and Clary walked in on us lip locking. _Alec wrote after a few moments.

'I know you are sorry.' Jace muttered.

_I also want to apologise for getting us into this mess. And, I want to say you're right, we probably are going to die. _

'Why only probably?' Jace asked, as he watched Alec scribble his thoughts on the note book. Wondering how many pages were full of his secret.

_Because we can hope for a miracle. I'm going to go and see Magnus now. And let you have a private cry that you are obviously trying to hide, but are failing at and are too proud to admit to. _

Jace laughed slightly at his brother's words. 'Thank you, Alec' he said, his black-haired brother nodded before jumping out of the tree. 'And, I'll have you know. Men don't cry, they merely have emotional leaks from the toughness of being a man.' Jace listened to his brother's laughter as Alec went back inside. He decided Alec seemed happier than he ever had before.

* * *

'Go away!' Magnus called, he was laid on his bed, crying into his canary yellow pillow. He didn't want to deal with people now. He heard the door open and close and then felt the bed sink as the person sat down. 'Go away is not an option for you to come in.' Magnus grumbled still not looking up.

He felt a book being placed on his hair. He reluctantly sat up, seeing it was Alec.

_Look at me. _The note read.

Magnus looked at the boy, his gaze questioning. He watched as Alec swallowed and opened his mouth.

'W-w-ww.' Alec stopped, clamming up – he hadn't talked for years.

'It's okay Alexander, take it slowly.' Magnus said rubbing circles on his back soothingly.

'W-we're g-ggoing tooo g-get t-through thiiss together.' Alec said, his speech was broken up and his voice hoarse from years of not using it. But Magnus thought it was the most beautiful thing. Better than any music.

'Yes we are.'

'I love you.' Alec stuttered slightly blushing at his mistake. It was adorable.

'As I you Alexander, as I you.' Magnus smiled back. Before he pulled Alec down so they were laid side-by-side. He thought for a moment before the Shadowhunter's hand snaked its way into Magnus'.

'Magnus.' Alec said, loud and clear. The way Alec said it made Magnus shiver.

'Yes, my love?' The warlock replied, sounding half-asleep

'Oh! Nothing. I just wanted to say it out loud, to see what it sounded like when I say it.' The warlock knew that Alec's face would be flushed red. He turned to the Shadowhunter and kissed his crimson cheek.

'Stay with me?' He asked, the emotional drainage was taking its toile and mad him extremely lethargic.

'Always.' Alec smiled, his bright blue eyes were the last thing Magnus saw before he drifted into unconsciousness. Dreaming of a world he could be with Alec…

* * *

**W/M: What did you think? I have a feeling this will be quite a sad story… You have been warned.**

**Okay, the questions:**

**In my Writer's Messages/Author's Notes do I write too much? Because, other writer's either do or don't so I'm not sure if it annoys anyone. Please tell because I can stop if it annoys people.**

**Who actually reads Author's Notes? Because I didn't use to, but writing my own fic has taught me: feedback helps so much, as do reviews.**

**Do people like the sneaky peak or shall I stop? Because it feels like I'm bribing you for reviews and I don't want that. I would like people to review of their own accord – sure, reviews are helpful and all but… I was wondering**

**Do people like the chapter thing at the start?**

**This isn't a question but, I won't ever intentionally abandon a story. No matter how diabolical or if I'm writing for one person. Unless, of course, something drastic happens in my life and I can't write – but, I will post a note saying so and why. **

**I'm thinking about writing a new fic – as well as this one - but I have three ideas so I'll post the name and summary of the stories below and if you could say which you prefer it would be super helpful! (For the first the name keeps changing, but this is what I have at the moment – Name suggestions would be helpful)**

_**The Point Of No Return **_**– Would you sabotage a wedding if someone asked you too? Even if they had a good reason? Because that's why he agreed. She did had a good reason after all, he just couldn't let that happen, right? He couldn't let a man make the mistake of his life. He just couldn't. **

_**Glitch **_**- Everything is a game. Unfortunately, Alec is tired of it. Tired of never being picked, tired of being picked on and just tired if his life. But when a glitch wrecks his monotonous life - he can only say one thing: he's glad it happened - that's the summary**

_**The Holiday **_**– The only reason he went on the stupid family holiday was because Izzy asked him too. They needed 'family bonding time' apparently. However, he soon changed his tune when he saw Him. **

**You don't have to answer the questions – free will and all – but it would be extremely helpful. And I apologise for the mammoth message. But, thank you so much! **

**Farewell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**W/M: Okay, so my dad got my netbook working properly (because he's a genius) so that means that I can use it. In turn that means that I can write more, consequently, I can update more! So, that is good. On the other hand, I'm not used to this so I apologise for the mistakes.**

**And, The Bane Chronicles 10: The Course of True Love (And First Dates) was suppose to be released today - for those who don't know it's short story by Cassandra Clare about Magnus and but, this morning it said it would come out on the 28th and now it says the 18h of February- arrgh! It's a repeat of Enders all over again... **

**Disclaimer: if you recognise it, then it's probably Cassandra Clare's.**

**This chapter's thing:**

_**Kah may-may oo-nye - 'I love you' in Furby**_  
**Not relevant to the chapter at all, but I have a list of how to say 'I love you' in different languages - if anyon can tell me soome more that would be great.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

'Alright! Twenty minutes and we'll be live!' Kaelie beamed at the 'lucky' contestants. It was a week later and the pickings for the Saint Clare Games had been announced. Joining Magnus would be The Seelie Queen, Camille and Lucian – the mermaids refused to participate - with their selected servants.

'Great' Magnus said dryly. Kaelie turned to him. Her blue nixie like eyes, conveying pity. She was the official interviewer for the games because the Downworlders like her bubbly attitude.

'I know you don't want to do this again. But, you have to. You know the drill, let me talk to these guys for a minute.' She tossed her slightly green but blonde hair over her shoulder turning to the selected Shadowhunters. 'Look, you need to stand out, so Downworlders will want to sponsor Magnus. That and winning the rounds in the competition are the only way you'll win. But, I think Magnus has a killer team here.' She winked at Jace who winked back, making her cheeks blush.

'We'll do our best.' Izzy, as tenacious as ever, said.

'That's the spirit. I'm going to make sure the team has everything set up and then we'll be shooting.' She smiled, before turning she said, 'And, loosen up a little. Especially you, Alexander.' Alec sat looking terrified, making Jace and Izzy laugh.

'Lighten up, Alec!' Jace smirked, 'We're going to do all the talking.' He pointed to Magnus, Izzy and himself.

_That's what I'm afraid of. _He signed, he had been trying to speak but he still found it hard – especially around Jocelyn and Clary – so he mainly spoke around Magnus (Alec, Jace and Izzy had taught him their sign language), occasionally Izzy and Jace. They laughed.

'Alec, we're so proud of you.' Izzy smiled reassuringly. 'Especially after Max and…' she broke off when the tears threatened to fall.

'It's okay, Iz. It'll get better.' Jace soothed his adoptive-sister.

'But it won't! They're dead, Jace! Don't you see? It's not getting better!' She whimpered.

'Izzy.' Alec whispered as he leaned forward and hugged his sister. She clutched onto his shirt, smelling in his familiar Sandalwood sent. Reminding herself she still had some family.

'I'm fine.' She sighed, pulling back. She shot a small smile at Alec, catching the worry in his azure blue eyes.

'Is everyone okay? We're starting in five!' Kaelie called from the doorway, moving to let her stylist team in.

'We're brilliant.' Izzy smiled at the faerie, she looked at the disturbed expression Alec had, when the stylist team reached him, the other three couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

'Okay, three.' One of the faeries behind the camera said. Kaelie smiled.

'Remember what we talked about.' She whispered.

'Two.'

'And enjoy.'

'One and you're on.'

'Hello, I'm Kaelie, but you knew that!' She laughed, 'This is the Saint Clare Games Interview Section – I bet you knew that too.' She smiled, 'But I know what you don't know. That is who the High Warlock of Brooklyn picked to helping him strive to victory in our games.'

'Picked.' Magnus laughed quietly, 'More like, _was forced to take_.'

'First let's talk to Magnus a sec.' the faerie, turned to Magnus. 'So, Magnus. Back in the games, I see. How do you feel about your selection of Shadowhunters?'

He thought for a moment. 'Pretty good, actually.' Magnus answered, hiding fury and his fist behind his back. 'They're strong and I know they'll try their best.' He smiled sadly.

'Well, from what I've met of them, they seem lovely.' Kaelie agreed. 'Who's your favorite, or can I not ask that?'

'No, you can ask that. I just won't reply. I don't have favorite.'

'Best not to get attached right.'

'Apparently.' He mumbled.

'So, shall we meet these Shadowhunters?' Kaelie asked him, putting her hyper façade back on.

'Sure, they're sitting right over there.' Magnus replied, making the other Downworlder laugh. She got up and walked over.

The faerie smiled as she sat on the seat across from the Shadowhunters. 'Right, so you are?'

The camera turned to the golden boy. 'Jace.' He winked at the camera.

'And…' the camera moved to Izzy and Alec.

'Isabelle.' She smiled meekly. 'And, my brother Alexander.'

'You're all related right?' Kaelie asked, fiddling with her hair.'

'Yes. We are – I'm adopted though.' Jace grinned.

'Ah, At least you have each other for support. I bet your parents are proud.'

'They aren't al-' Izzy was cut off by Jace.

'Yeah, they are.' He smiled, sadly now.

'I bet. What do you all feel your strengths are?' The faerie moved off the awkward subject, helping them out.

'Well, I am terrific at baking.' Izzy smiled.

'No, she means terrible.' Jace corrected. 'Don't let her near your kitchen.' He warned the presenter.

'Izzy, you can't be that bad.' Both Alec and Jace pulled horrified expressions, making Kaelie laugh.

'I'm serious, if it weren't for our amazing digestions, Alec and I would have keeled over long ago.' Alec nodded at that.

'Oh shut up you two!' Izzy playfully hit them both in the arms.

'Aw, you three are too cute!' Kaelie sighed. 'I hear all of you are good at combat.'

'We're okay.' Jace smiled.

'No, Jacey, we're deadly.' Izzy grinned, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Alec put his head in his hands and sighed, making Kaelie chuckle more.

'So, anything else you want to add make us love you even more?' The faerie asked.

'I will personally wash your windows. Shirtless. if you support us.' Jace smirked.

'I'll bake you a cake!' Izzy grinned.

'Err...' Kaelie started to say but was cut off by the brunette.

'Just kidding!'

'She won't bake you a cake, if you vote.' Jace offered. 'And, Alec. Er... Alec will read any books?' The Shadowhunter in question nodded.

'Aw, you're all so adorable! I'm rooting for you!' Kaelie smiled, she turned the camera, 'So that's Magus' selected Shadowhunters. I love them, they're all so sweet! You know where to sponsor them. And, don't tell anyone, but, these guys are who I'm voting in for!' Despite her sounding shallow and unserious, the faerie had an air of defiance, determination and rebellion to her - possibly because she knew the public adored her or because she genuinely wanted change an didn't care of the consequences. After the camera shut off she turned to the Shadowhunters, Magnus joined the promptly.

'You did great. I bet they'll love you.' The faerie gushed, 'And, of course. I'm going to try and help you as much as I can. You two deserve some happiness.' She looked at Magus and Alec who stared at her shocked.

'H-how did you know?' Magnus stuttered.

''I can see the looks of utter love in your eyes. Lucky duckies, people search lifetimes for love like that. You should know Magnus.'

'Oh, I do.' Magnus grinned at his love, who blushed but beamed back.

'Things need to change.' Kaelie said quietly.

'Kaelie, you do realize what would happ-'

'Yes. I do. And, I've decided I don't care, you can't change my mind.' The faerie stated defiantly, getting up she left the room, following after her camera team.

'That faerie will get herself killed.' Magnus mused, as he watched her go.

'But she's a faerie; she can't lie.' Izzy pointed out.

'Izzy, dear. That's exactly my point.'

* * *

**W/M: As always, what did you think? I was a bit stuck for what to write for this chapter.**

**I decided to bring Kaelie in - I know she's out of character but she had to fit the role, and since she isn't in it much I thought why not bring her character in.**

**And, I know some of you are wondering who told the Downworlders on Magnus and Alec. People seem to blame Clary which I find interesting... I actually know, for once, who did it (instead of making it up as I go along - last time that happened Alec got cursed.) **

**Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**W/M: So, this quicker updates thing isn't really working – my homework/reading/writing scale had been a real mess this week. And, this chapter was so hard to write. I was stuck.**

**Have you seen the City of Heavenly Fire cover? And read the snippet thingy/interview? Casandra Clare said a major character dies early on in the book! I'm freaking out!**

**Disclaimer: If these characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing**_**fan**_**fics - I'd be writing books.**

**This chapter thing:**

'_**The only time a goodbye is painful is when you know you'll never say hello again.' – Unknown**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The black-haired Shadowhunter sighed as she entered the park, the girl marched confidently to the small wood at the back of the park, ignoring in the light drizzle. She wore a deep red dress that fell above the knee and knee-length leather boots, her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, her make-up was minimal. She protected herself from the spring rain with a clear umbrella, decorated with obnoxiously pink patterns on - proudly parading how feminine it was. As she entered the dense trees, she let the girly umbrella down, and put it in her bag. She then continued wandering through the trees.

'Isabelle.' a voice whispered in her ear making her freeze as a million little butterflies erupted in her stomach.

'Simon.' she muttered back, turning around to face him she beamed and hugged him. 'I-I'm sorry. I-I g-got picked.'

The vampire held her close as she cried into his favourite t-shirt (an Inuyasha one) and he muttered soothing words to her, because though he didn't know too much about Izzy; he knew she didn't cry easily. Of course, he had seen the interviews and knew that she had to go into the games and he knew what it meant if she lost. They pulled apart slightly, Simon still keeping her in his arms.

'Izzy, it'll be fine. Magnus would never kill you, Jace or Alec. So you don't have to worry.'

'It's not that, I know he never would. But, it's that we have no hope - let's just say Magnus and the Downworlder Council had a... erm... _disagreement_ about Magnus' relationships, which ultimately means that we're going to be targeted.' She wouldn't meet his eyes.

'What relationship did they disagree about?'

'The same thing this is. A Downworlder-Shadowhunter relationship.'

'What?' Simon furrowed his brow in thought, ' Magnus and a Shadowhunter. Well, he's in the Games. And, the Shadowhunter? What happened to them?'

'He-They're in the games, too.' Izzy covered up her mistake.

'Really? Wow! This is what we need!' Simon suddenly looked excited.

'What?' Izzy stepped out of Simons embrace. 'How can you say that about them? Do you know what could happen? The Shadowhunter could be killed! He could be tortured! Alec could die!' she yelled so loudly that the birds all flew away.

'Wait, Alec?' Simon paused.

'Yes! Magnus and Alec love each other! Is that so wrong?' Izzy was furious. She stood defiantly her hands curled into fists, her eyes blazing, mouth screwed up, and her cheeks flushed red with anger. Her crimson dress seemed to add to the affect.

'No, Izzy you don't understand. I-' Simon tried to protest, his voice soft and quiet.

'I don't think I want to!' The Shadowhunter cut off the Downworlder, too furious to listen.

'No! Izzy you don't understand.' He tried to protest more forcibly this time.

'Then tell me what I _'don't understand'_!' She mocked his voice and tone.

'I-I'd love to, believe me. But I can't.' Simon's voice was weak and exasperated. His expression showed the inner battle he felt.

'Simon. We leave tomorrow so, I came here wanting you to give me hope and luck. Not this.' Izzy cried, on the verge of tears again, she waited for his response but when none came she shook her head – her expression full of fury. 'Then I guess this is goodbye Simon.' Her voice was cold and unforgiving as she stormed past the vampire. Simon's shoulders slumped as he let his tears fall.

'Goodbye Isabelle.' He whispered as he fell to his knees in the mud.

* * *

'Clary. I'll be fine, we'll get through this.' Jace said quietly as he packed his bag, they were in his room – packing for tomorrow. She stood just behind him, to his left, fiddling with her apron.

'I just don't want you to leave me.' She whimpered, Jace had his back to her so he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. Or her shaking hands. Or the pain she felt. 'Please.' She whispered.

'Clary, I don't have a choice.' He snapped, he stopped packing and clenched his hands into fists.

'I know!' she countered.

'Then you should understand I have to go.'

'I do.' Her voice trembled. Jace turned around, his face was shocked at the mess she had become. Her fiery curls were dropping, her pale skin had red splodges from crying, and her bright green eyes were glazed over with tears. But to Jace she was still as beautiful as the first time he saw her – the strong and loyal but timid servant.

'Clary.' He sighed, moving toward her. His golden arms encircled her tiny form, as she cried into his shoulder. He held her close, comforting her. 'It's hard for us, but it's harder for Magnus and Alec.'

'How so?' her question was muffled by his clothes.

'Because, they get to be together, but Magnus can't show any attachment to him, as the other Downworlders would outcast him. They have to act like almost strangers to protect each other. And, you've seen how much Alec has changed since he met Magnus – he talks now and he's happier. Imagine what this is going to do to him.'

Clary thought for a moment, before inhaling deeply – trying to memorize Jace's scent. She pulled back slightly and looked at him. She didn't care about her puffy red eyes or her crying-induced blotchy skin. She sent him a small smile.

'You're right.'

'I know.' Jace said sadly.

'But, that attitude isn't going to win us this competition. You need to be positive because you four can do it. I believe in you all.'

'I love you, Clary.'

'I love you, Jace' she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

* * *

Magnus wiped the sleep from his eyes, being careful not to wake the sleeping angel beside him. He heard Alec mumble in his sleep, and turned to look at the Nephilim. Alec's raven black locks where spread on the pillow out of his closed eyes, his eyelids concealed the blue eyes beneath, his lips were turned up slightly making him looks so sweet and innocent. The canary yellow sheets hid his beautiful body – currently in a state of undress that may or may not be down to Magnus. The Downworlder smiled.

The warlock leaned down and kissed Alec. He felt the boy's long eyelashes flutter against his cheek as he woke up, and then started kissing back as he realised what was happening. Too soon they broke apart.

'Well, that was a nice wake up after a… wonderful night.' Alec whispered – his face crimson from the mention of their night before.

'I aim to please, darling.' Magnus replied as he rested his head on Alec's bare chest. The pair enjoying the moment while it lasted.

'You know, this is probably the last moment we get like this.' Alec muttered after a while.

'I know. But when we win the games.'

'We still have to be secret but at least we can be together.'

'I love you. So much Alexander.' Magnus said as he moved to look at Alec's face.

'As I you, Magnus.' Magnus smiled before he kissed him again, slowly and full of passion. To Alec there was nothing better than being with Magnus. He gasped as Magnus slowly lead a trail of kisses to Alec's jaw. Then down his neck, leaving a few love bites behind. He couldn't believe that this relationship that was so frowned upon could ever be bad. He shivered when Magnus reached his chest. But that was as far as the warlock got. A loud knock on the door broke them apart.

'Come in!' Magnus yelled. Alec looked at him in horror as he tried to cover himself with the sheets. Magnus rolled his cat-like eyes and sat, baring his tanned torso to the world.

'Morning.' Izzy smiled, as she walked in. Alec, being her brother, could see the sadness she was trying so hard to hide and made a mental note to check if she was okay later. 'So I see you two had fun last night.' she nudged one of the articles of clothing that were thrown around the room.

'That we did, didn't we Alexander?'

'Umm…. Er…' Alec's face was flushed scarlet. Making both Izzy and Magnus laugh.

'I just came to say, that you should get up. We're leaving at nine and Magnus, you take so long to get ready. Clary is cooking a farewell and good luck breakfast, so hurry up.'

'We will.' Magnus called as she left the room. 'Now, Alexander, how about we shower together to save water?' Magnus laughed at Alec's innocent blush.

* * *

**W/M: cue shower lemon**

* * *

After the eventful shower, the couple went downstairs to the common room. Alec was suprsed to find the other servants sat waiting. They quickly sat down at the familiar table.

'There you are.' Jocelyn smiled, 'We wondered what was taking you so long.' Everyone started eating into the delicious food.

'Well, Jocelyn, if you really want to know, Alec and I…' Magnus started until Alec kicked him. 'It seems Alec does not wish me to share the details.' Alec nodded.

'Thank the Angel! I don't want to know the details.' Jace laughed.

'Really? Not even, how to make Alec make the most delicious noises?' Magnus queried. Alec choked on the pancake he had just eaten whilst blushing crimson and kicking Magnus harder than before.

'Magnus.' He warned.

'Oh, alright. It's only because I love that blush of yours so much.' Magnus grinned, 'Anyway, talking of delicious. Thank you, Clary, for this wonderful meal.'

'It's fine. It was that or Izzy cooked.' Clary smiled.

'I'm not even going to react' Izzy replied.

'And, we want to say, good luck in the games, we believe in you all.' Clary beamed brighter, as did Jocelyn.

'Thank you.' Magnus said.

'We'll be rooting for you back here so remember that.' Jocelyn added.

'We can do this.' The team shared an encouraging glance. Hoping this was true.

* * *

**W/M: what do you think? **

**I realized this is a Malec fanfic – but it's not very Malec-y so I am sorry (that and the lack of lemon)**

**Thank you everyone.**


End file.
